Forbidden
by a-new-author
Summary: What happens when the relationships between student and teacher are forbidden find out. Story begins in the summer before 5th year. Please note story is au and does not follow the HP story line after book 4 severitus challenge fic as well. enjoy
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

In the years to come, neither would remember the exact turning pint for their feelings toward one another but they would each undoubtedly never forget the roads they traveled to reach the life they had together now. It is a story worthy of retelling.

Hermione Granger was sitting comfortably in the old wingback chair in the library at Grimmauld Place researching her newest project saving Harry during the final battle. She was looking for ways to hide Harry to get him to the final fight intact and hopefully unscathed. She could only hope that what she was coming up with would be exactly what they needed for him to survive. She had found an invisibility potion, in a rare worn text in the library and had copied all of the information that was with it in the book. There were some other useful sounding potions but she did not know whether or not they would be needed.

The summer between her fifth and sixth year was reaching its mid point when she finally decided to give up on Ron and his feelings for her. Sure she felt something for him but not what she would describe as boyfriend material feelings. She felt now that she had more of a brotherly connection with the boy that was sitting beside her. She knew that he would never grow up and that he would never reach the maturity level she desperately needed in her life. It did not help anything when she knew that she was beginning to feel something more for her potions professor sitting across the room than she did for the boy she thought she would be marrying.

There was a generalized meeting set for the order that afternoon and Hermione was waiting for supper to come around she had all of her summer homework completed and had even read all of the texts for the next year. So with nothing else to do, she watched the object of her recent new found feelings. He sat there in the other wingback chair by the fireplace sipping at some tea and reading a tome from the extensive library. She could not read the title but it held his attention. He sat there almost relaxed as he turned the pages in silent contemplation.

She had been thoroughly convinced that there was more to the man than met the eye. She knew that he had to have some feelings other than that of complete hatred and contempt for everything that existed. Yet she had not physically seen him display anything other than that hatred. She silently wondered what had caused all of that hatred but she was afraid of what the answer might be.

As she pondered the many facts that she knew about the man sitting there, she silently categorized all of the information into pros and cons to what a potential relationship might be like with the man in black. The results, while he had many flaws, proved to be something that she was willing to accept should the opportunity present itself. As he departed the room bound for the meeting, she did not know that the opportunity that she was looking for would present itself very soon.

Hermione had gathered her books and taken them back to her room that she shared with Ginny just before supper was announced and quickly made her way to the kitchen to join the rest of the order staying for the meal. Professor Snape had declined the invitation and had left as soon as the meeting had concluded. Hermione could only guess what had caused the extreme aggravation that radiated off of him as he exited the room and slammed the main door as he left 

Grimmauld Place. She sat down next to the twins and tucked into the stew that had been set before her when professor Dumbledore entered the room. "Miss Granger, While you are here this summer the Order would like to ask you to help with the brewing of the order potions required. Professor Snape needs the assistance." He said. There was no kind suggestion. He just simply ordered it to be done. Hermione sat there in shock as to what that might entail but she was completely off as to what it would actually entail.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Hermione met with Professor Snape every morning at promptly eight am every weekday morning for the first two weeks. Little was spoken between the two of them yet they accomplished all of the fall brewing for the order. He managed all of the more difficult potions while Hermione was left with all of the minor medical potions. She had multiple batches of the same potions to be brewed and most of them she had had the pleasure of brewing before. He would leave her a list on her work bench and he would set to work on his own list everyday. If she finished the list before he was finished she would clean up and leave the basement. If she did not finish before he did a stasis charm was placed on the cauldron and she would complete it the next day though that only happened once.

Hermione always found time to watch the professor as he worked during the times the potion had to simmer without anything other than the occasional monitoring. She found his efficiency to be note worthy for there was no extra energy wasted on anything the man did in the basement lab. She loved how it looked like he was caressing the tools used as if they were his lover and that he devoted his entire being to the relationship with the tool. His passion for the art was readily visible as he stirred his cauldron, prepared his ingredients and even bottled the potions. She secretly wondered what it would be like to be the object of all of the attention that the professor gave to his work.

(Prospective change)

On the last afternoon that they had set aside for the order potions before they would move on to the infirmary stock, he caught her staring at him and wondered exactly what she was daydreaming about. He couldn't resist taking a look. What he saw shocked and amazed him. How could that chit, of a girl be harboring those kinds of feelings for him. He had never had a girl look at him like that before he would have noticed. Surely she would see that it would never work out between the two of them the age difference was enough alone to ruin anything that they might have had he thought. When she dismissed herself after cleaning up her bench, he too quickly cleaned up his workstation and left. He had to get away and think about what the girl was offering if they were to ever have any relationship other than that of the student and professor. He never jumped in to anything without doing the proper research on the subject, well at least not any more.

With a glass of brandy in hand he sat in his old wingback and looked at every angle of their situation. He just couldn't see any way of keeping it hidden from the world much as he would like to. He was not a strong enough occulemens to hide such from the two most powerful Legilimens in the world. He would rather not risk loosing her than have her in his life. He would not loose another potential lover to the dark lord. Finally in the early hours of the morning he decided that he would not confront the girl she would have to make the move then she would be told the bad news.

Normal sleep would not find him that night. He was haunted by the images he knew that he would never have. Life was not that good to him. He could see Hermione sitting in his chair with a very rounded belly carrying his child. He could see that he loved her and that she 

obviously loved him back but there was no difference in their ages a t the current. She looked no older than she had that morning. That confused him. He could see the heirloom wedding band on her finger. It looked as if it was always meant to be there. He could even see a few pictures of them together, and even in them, they looked very much in love. His dream showed him a very happy McGonagall and Potter, each knew their secret. He was happy the world had not shunned them for their relationship. His dreams that night were everything that he could have ever wanted he just knew that he could not have it at the current time. There was just too much at stake with the war going on all around them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 2

The last two weeks before term were still spent in relative silence. Neither had spoken about their budding feelings for one another that were becoming more apparent by the day. That basement lab was the only place they were free to let those dreams wander. They worked to complete the infirmary's supply of potions while still maintaining the order stocks of certain minor medicinal potions. They each secretly wanted the excuse to se each other more even if it was to steal glances at one another while the other was not looking. Severus secretly wondered how long Miss Granger would continue to not voice her feelings that were plainly written in her eyes. He just knew that he would have to tell her the truth eventually. That afternoon came too quickly for him as he had noticed the frequent stares and sighs aimed at his direction. He waited for her to be finished with her brewing before he stopped her from leaving.

(Prospectives will change back and forth in their conversations.)

"Have a seat, Miss Granger. There are some things that we need to discuss." He said taking his own stool and bringing it closer to hers. He left the bench between them just to keep some distance there. She took her seat on the stool that he had added to the lab and waited for him to say something.

"I know that you are harboring some feelings for me that are not of the student and teacher kind. But I am afraid that unless you can come up with some ways to hide a relationship like this that is forbidden since you are underage and still my student, then this relationship will not happen between us anytime soon. I will not jeopardize your life, mine, your student career or mine without being able to completely hide the entire relationship from the world. I can not allow another person that care for be taken from me because I could not keep her safe. You understand what I am only trying to protect you." He said looking at her saddened green eyes.

"And if I have found a way to keep our relationship a secret would you consider having a relationship with me?" She asked quietly.

"Show me." He simply said. Hermione accioed her notes on the invisibility and fidelas potions and handed him the stack. Severus leaned back slightly and looked over the information that was sitting right in front of him. She had done her homework and while he had never seen these two potions before he recognized both inventors' names and had used many of their inventions before.

"Brew them Miss Granger, then we shall test them before we continue this romantic endeavor further. If we do this then we can not get caught. Professor Dumbledore and the dark lord each have their fingers in my mind too often for this to get out. If these potions work, I shall think about this." He said.

"I must get the supplies for the potions and I will need to keep a good stock of the supplies to brew the batches of invisibility potion and antidote. It will take me the next two weeks to get these potions ready." She said.

"The supplies will be waiting on you in my lab at the castle. You will continue to brew for me there. Albus has agreed to make you my potions assistant and you will have two hours everyday that you can brew these or any other potion that the order or the infirmary will require. This is your new badge. It marks you as my apprentice and will get you through Slytherin territory unscathed. The Slytherins will see you under my protection and will leave you alone while you are down in the dungeons." He said.

"When will we test these potions?" She asked.

"When you have become an adult in our world." He said, knowing the answer was in a few days time. Tomorrow would be the start of term feast and she would start her sixth year. She would be an adult in less than a month's time. Then if the potions worked she might be more than just a sixth year prefect.

Hermione couldn't be any more excited. She would get to continue brewing with him working with the order and she had the chance at the relationship she thought would only be in her dreams.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 3

Hermione and the rest of her friends, were gathered in a compartment together joking over their summer and how they would miss it once the term really got underway. They were not upset when Hermione told them that she would be posing as Professor Snape's apprentice for the school year so she could continue to help brew for the order. As of now, she was the only one of her friends officially working for the order and really contributing to the effort. As much as the rest wanted to they were simply not allowed to participate in any of the other events happening within the secret society.

She had butterflies over the whole prefect thing and the extra responsibility of brewing with getting all of her homework completed. She would loose some of her extra research time but she would be able to cope with a few less side projects. She knew that the secrets she needed to keep were going to be important to her and his safety but she hoped that someone would be kept in the loop about the situation. She knew that it would be risky for anyone else to know but she would like to flaunt that she had the relationship she wanted if everything went okay. Of course there was no way she would be able to participate in those conversations with Ginny about how wonderful her boyfriend was treating her when no one else would know that she even had a boyfriend to even treat her well.

She made it through the start of term prefects meeting where they were told what all they had to do for the year and even managed not to snap at Malfoy for his pureblooded bigotry. What she could not do was keep her eyes to herself as she entered the Great Hall for the start of term feast. She had to see him just to know that he was there and that he was safe. Hermione did not dare glance up at him the rest of the meal for fear that someone else might catch on to what her exact feelings were. Yet she knew that there would eventually come a time when they would no longer have to hide their relationship. She wondered what the general public would react to them being together if they lasted any length of time. She secretly wondered what her friends would say to them but she would cross that bridge when she got there.

Hermione noticed that Professor Dumbledore seemed to be watching her more than the rest and she was determined to find out what was on the old wizard's mind. He was usually more subtle in his attempts to pry into people's lives. But with him being so blatant tonight, she was a sure sign that something was indeed going on. When the feast had ended and everyone was being sent to their dormitories, she quickly caught up with him to ask him what was going on.

"Professor Dumbledore, is there anything that you would like to discuss with me? Sir I could not help but see how much you seem to have on your mind." She said hinting at the fact that she had caught him staring at her one too many times.

"Miss Granger, please come with me to my office. I was hoping not to have to tell you this for a few more weeks but since you are concerned, I will go ahead and start these new plans. Professor Snape is to be in this meeting and does not know that you will also be there. What I may say might shock you but there are some things that we all must do to help the greater good." He said. He did not even mention the password as the gargoyle leapt aside for him and his young charge to enter.

Hermione wondered what she was about to give up for the greater good and secretly she hoped that it had nothing to do with what precious bit of free time that she had left. Hermione took a seat in the wingback chair to the left of his old desk and waited for Professor Snape in silence. The headmaster had sat down to begin on what looked to be correspondences while they waited. She knew not to look at him directly in the eye or she would be caught and she really did not want her secrets to be revealed to the man in front of her just yet. She wanted to know just how omnipotent the man actually was.

Professor Snape came through the gargoyle and knocked on the door politely to which the headmaster bid him to enter.

"Severus, please have a seat. Since this meeting has something to do with the both of you I have called you both in. After some extensive searches for ways to improve the protection of our order members, I have found a potion to do just that. Seeing, as how Miss Granger meets all of the qualifications to brew this potion, I must as you Severus to supervise it carefully. The potion has the potential to save many lives including yours Severus. Here. I would like you to look over the instructions and to begin as soon as the two of you are available to do so." He said as he handed them each a copy of the instructions and ingredients list.

They each read over the instructions and when Hermione read the maiden brewing requirements she sent the headmaster a deathly glare to which he politely ignored.

"Professor Dumbledore, sir with all due respect there will come a time when I will not be

qualified to stay in this position. While I am not currently involved with anyone a this particular time there is someone in my life. Mr. Weasley can only be held off for so long before he will try to pressure me into something that I may or may not wish to do."

"Perhaps for now Miss Granger you will brew for us until you are no longer qualified to brew." Dumbledore said with a very mischievous twinkle in his eye.

"For now sir I will do my very best to help the order with everything that we need." She said smiling to herself.

"Severus are you willing to use your personal labs or would you prefer it if I gave you a bigger set of labs to handle the extra responsibilities? I will be increasing your ingredients budget for the order pay for the supplies needed. I am more than happy to help you with a new lab." He said trying to bribe him into allowing Miss Granger to brew with him more often.

"I do not require a whole new lab. I do however request that my lab be magically expanded to house the extra ingredients and to house the extra storage facilities needed for the extra potions. These can be charmed like the ones at Spinner's End to be linked directly to the ones at Headquarters."

"Very well Severus. Here is a list of the new potions you will be adding to the Order potions stock. It has a list of all of the ingredients as well as the exact recipes fro each of the potions. I trust that if you need any extra equipment for this brewing that you will give me a list and that I shall see that you have those added to your lab." Dumbledore said.

"Sir, if that is all, I still have to deliver my start of term speech to my first year Slytherin's." Severus said by way of asking to be released from the meeting.

"You may both go. I look forward to seeing these new potions in action." Dumbledore said.

They left together not speaking till they were in back at the turn where they needed to go their separate ways.

"Miss Granger, your first brewing will be tomorrow from 8pm until curfew. We shall be discussing our meeting with the headmaster then." He said hinting at the Weasley comment.

"Very well sir." She said and they went their separate ways.

If the old man wanted to interfere in her life would do a little interfering herself. She thought as she climbed into the portrait hole of Gryffindor tower.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

After the first days classes finished, Hermione met the professor in his office to begin brewing the first batch of the protection potion. The potion itself was one of the hardest things that Hermione had ever had to brew without help. There was no room for error or distraction so she tried to block out everything else around her and just brew by the instructions. She knew that once she started the potion she could not stop and it was nearly one a.m. before she had finished ad bottled up the potion. Severus placed the vials in storage units that were spelled to link directly to headquarters.

"Please tell me why you lied to the Headmaster about the affections of young Mr. Weasley." Severus said.

"It keeps the headmaster thinking that he is the one that I have feelings for and it helps me to keep Ron from getting too close. The headmaster put a distraction charm on him to keep him from getting too close to me. That way I do not have to deal with him and his hormones. I simply did not tell him the whole truth. It is the Headmaster's fault for trying to meddle in others affairs." Hermione said.

"It is late. You have classes in the morning. I suggest you go straight to you dormitory and sleep. I shall inform the Headmaster that the first batches of the potion are complete." He said.

"Good night sir." Hermione said to him.

"Good night Miss. Granger."

Over the course of the next three weeks, they continued much the same way as they had the first night. Hermione would meet him in the lab at eight oclock every night and would brew till curfew. On the weekends she would use the time to catch up on any assignments she had not finished yet and then if she had any time left, she would hang out with her friends.

This morning would be different. It was her birthday. Today, she officially became and adult in both the wizarding and the muggle worlds. Today she would test her potions and find out if there was a chance for her to have the relationship that she desperately craved from her brewing partner and potions master.

She met her friends in the Great hall for breakfast just in time to see the post arriving. Her parents always sent her birthday presents by post and she could see the owl bringing her a package. She was surprised however when she looked up and saw three packages coming to her. She opened the first one recognizing the script of her mother easily. She opened the box to find an assortment of clothes, books and even a few pairs of shoes. Her parents note nearly made her cry as she read what it had said.

"Hermione, we are proud of you. You have made a great leap in our world. You are no longer a child and you are capable of making all the decisions now in your life. Know that we are thinking of you today as you go through the day. Make this a happy day and write us when you 

have found a new man in your life. We know that it is not Ron or Viktor. Please update us often. Mum and Dad."

Hermione opened the second package after reading the script of the top. The package contained a set of brewing robes made of the best materials. The note said, "You are an apprentice now. You should look like one. Master S. Snape." she smiled at him for them. The last package was a lot smaller than the rest. But it was wrapped the best of them all. She carefully unwrapped the gold paper and found the most exquisite cloak in the finest black fabric. The note attached to it said, "It is for the tests tonight. I hope for our sakes that the potions work. Meet me at the usual time we shall discuss the details then." The note was not signed and had been written with a charmed quill but she knew who it was from. She carefully repacked all of the packages and called Dobby to deliver them to her room. Hermione was ecstatic. She couldn't believe that he had knew when her birthday was and was ready to give them a chance. She could not wipe the smile off her face the whole day.

As it neared time for her to leave for the dungeons, she quickly changed into her new brewing robes and put the new cloak on over the top of it all. She knew in her heart that it would work and she was glad to be given the chance to make it all happen. She knew that she would not regret the opportunity.

As she knocked on the His office door she found that it was open and waiting for her. She shut the door behind her and quickly crossed to the door to the lab. Where it too was empty. She found the note on her workbench that said, use the potion to turn the cloak into an invisibility cloak. Then when it is dry we shall test it along with the fidelas potion in the Headmaster's office. I shall return shortly. There was a problem that I needed to attend to. With the copy of the original instructions in hand, she took the vial and charmed the potion to cover the entire cloak then hung it tro dry for the next five minutes. After it ahd set the five minutes, she placed the second charm on it and the cloak became completely invisible. She would just have to remember the charms activation and deactivation words to allow the cloak to become visible and invisible. She used a drying charm so it would be ready to wear again then she sat on her stool with two vials of the fidelas potion. She was just waiting on Severus to come so that they could test the potion.

Hermione sat there contemplating her birthday so far. She had been given so much. Harry and Ron had given her an new bag which was charmed to prevent breakage and had enough compartments to hold all of her books and things without needing to expand. It had a wieghtless charm added in as well so it would not get any heavier than the orriginal weight of the bag. Ginny had given her a small necklace that had what looked to be a saphire in it yet the stone was so blue it was nearly black. The saphire made up the body of the butterfly that looked like it was in flight. It was to remind her of the all of the choices that she could make that it was now only her decision to fly or stay on the ground. All the gifts were thoughtfull and not like what she knew that she would get at christmas more books.

She didn't hear Severus come into the lab but was surprised when strong arms wrapped around her slim shoulders and he then said, "Miss Granger, I have a meeting with the Headmaster in a few minutes. If you will put on the cloack and take the bottle of invisibility potion, I will charm your cloak with the silencing spell and the spell to keep your whol body hidden. I know that Dumbledore can see through most invisibility cloaks which is the reason for you to wear the 

cloak and use the potion. If the potions are a success, then we shall celebrate in the room of requirement after my meeting with the Headmaster." Severus said handing her the vial of the fidelas potion that he enchanted to hide all romantic feelings gestures and occurances held between the two individuals. Severus kissed Hermione on the cheek before allowing her to follow him out of the lab to the Headmaster's office for what could be the last time they were together.

Severus sat down in the wingback chair leaving Hermione to stand directly behind him.

"Headmaster, I am currently researching a way to keep more of my secrets from the dark lord using a potion to hide those feelings surrounding those secrets. I would like you to use your skills to look for anything new that I might be trying to hid e from you. If this works, then I shall be able to better protect my self from the dark lord when he is angry." Severus said.

"Very well Severus if you think that this will help you any." Dumbledore said before using the legimincy spell viciously to attack Severus' mind. Dumbledore rooted around in there for several minutes and when he returned to his self again, he said, the only thing different I can find in you from the last time I probed you was all of the brewing sessions with Miss Granger are still intact though I can not tell what it is that the two of you are brewing. I am concerned that I can not detect any emotion at all while you are brewing together with her but that is probably nothing." He said.

"Sir, I feel nothing but indifference while brewing with her. I have reviewed thos e same images with him and that I all I can gather from them. The dark lord has seen me brewing with her on several occasions and has passed each of them up only to ask what was being brewed." Severus said.

"If there is nothing else, I really must get back with Minerva, we have such little times to ourselves these days." Dumbledore said.

"No, sir that is all." Severus said as he rose from the chair and left the room being sure to let Hermione out of the office before shutting the door. They left and headed for the Room of Requirement and he chose the setting. When he opened the door and she grazed him to let him know that she was there, she recognized the room immediately. It was the library from Grimmauld place.

"Now, since the headmaster did not find you with the invisibility cloak or potion, I can assume that it is safe for you to use these means to further this realtionship. Now, I can not guarantee anything beyond friendship at this point but it is safe to say that for now, we are not in any danger from pursueing this yet." Severus said as he motioned for her to sit down in the wing back across from the fireplace while he took the other.

"What are you expecting from this relationship?" Hermione asked boldly.

"For now, I do not know. I will not take this relationship any further than that which you have come into it seeing as how I could end up in Askaban if I did. But I would like to see if there could be something between us other than the obvious compatibiltiy we currently share." He said as he summoned the small servings of cake and icecream from the far table. "Since it is your birthday and I have given you your present already I believe it is a muggle tradition to have 

cake and icecream to go along with such traditions as presents." He said pionting to her dish infront of her.

Hermione noticed that it was her favorite cake flavor and ice cream. She wondered if he had asked the house elves or if the room provided it or even if he knew what her favorotes were. She didn't voice her questions on it. They sat there till a few minutes before curfew discussing their past relationships and getting to know one another on a level that no one else had been privy to.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 5

Severus made sure that they spent atleast one evening a week doing something other than brewing. When they were in his labs together there was a peace between them that could not be explained other than the extreme comfort they felt around one another. When brewing or not, they were always sure to display some sort of affection towards one another whether it was a gentle touch of the hand or a quick kiss to some even rather heated ones. They carried on discussions on the current topics of potions and other academic fields. They even argued over the different techniques to use on certain potions and spells. But they were never unhappy with theor private times spent together.

Durring their brewing schedule for the order, the Headmaster had added several more maiden brewed potions to the list of potions they were currently making. They had begun to make more than what Albus had requested and keeping some on stock pile since the shelf life for these potions were so long. They knew that Hermione would not be qualified to brew these forever and that they would be needing the extra ones. Just after Haloween Severus gifted Hermione with a potions kit all of her own that was identical to the one Severus kept with him except hers was new.

(perspective change)

They spent the next few days of their brewing schedule updating their kits and restocking Poppy's supply while they were making healing potions. Hermione had included all of the maiden brewed potions in her kit seeing as she brewed them. By keeping a vial of the brew everytime they brewed the potions, they were collecting a rather nice supply of the potions for themselves if they needed it. Hermione also carried the invisibilty potion and it's antidote in the case as well. Severus would not allow her to carry any antidotes in her case but she was allowed to carry a few bezoars just in case she found that they were needed. After seeing his case she knew exactly what she would be getting him for christmas provided that he wished to celebrate it with her.

Hermione was getting more excited as the days drew closer to the Yule holidays. She would be spending it with the Order members at Grimmauld place. Severus would be there that year so that they could spend some time together during the holidays.

(perspective change)

Severus would be able to take her to the appothecary to purchase some of the ingredients she needed to experiment with for her apprenticeship. They were going to be trying out some of the other potions they found in the bookHhermione had found in Grimmauld place. Severus incouraged her to brew more and more complex potions. She didn't know it but she was accomplishing more and more of her apprenticeship portions that if she continued at this pace she would be certified be the end of her Hogwarts career.

He liked the inquisitive side of her that showed in the lab. She was not just raising her hand and answering all of the questions like in class, she was more reserved and her questions were spot on pertaining to the potions theory or current potion they were working on. He got caught up with the motions and all of the lab times they were spending together that he was shocked to see that it was just a few days till the yule holidays started. He knew that he was going to have to go 

shopping for Hermione this year as well as for Albus and Minerva. He knew that they would be the only ones that even bothered gifting him. With the exception of Hermione, Albus and Minerva were the only ones to ever gift him in the yule season that he respected enough to return the favor. Sure he received the bribe gifts durring the season to keep his precious slytherin students from flunking potions though they really deserved it. He received the customary gifts from some of the Death Eaters who were wealthy enough to afford such extravagant gifting but he was not one of those people.

He needed to find the right gift for Hermione. She deserved to have something special from him. He wanted to let her know that she meant something to him that said more than just you are my apprentice. He wanted her to feel wanted by him and to know that she was something special to him. Sure he knew that she was very special to him but he could not go out and say that he loved her yet though he was sure that he did. He just could not bring himself to say the words that had brought him so much grief in his school years. He needed a gift to let her know that he loved her more than just a friend and he was determined to find such a gift.

He knew that she did not need any kind of clothing or something of that nature since he was not the one to judge fashion. If he messed up anyhting she could be offended. He knew that if he got just some potions things that she would think that he thought of her only as his apprentice and that was not the case at all considering the number of days and nights he had to use a deflating draught after just being in her presence. He thought about all of the things that he knew about Hermione and knew that her hair was one of the things that drove her crazy the most. Yes it had become considerably tamer but she still had hard times keeping it up out of her eyes. He thought about getting her something to keep her hair up but then wondered if that would be a good gift for her. He just was going to have to think about it or getting her something else like that for her.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 6

The day the Yule holidays began and the students were on the train back to London , Severus decided to go shopping and get it all done before she made it to Headquarters. He went into the local jewelry shop near Spinner's End and started to just look around. He looked through most of the cases of jewelry and didn't find much that amused him. He did see a set of wedding bands that he liked but it was way to early to be thinking about those things yet. In the end after looking through all of the cases he found a rather unique set of chopsticks that would be perfect. They were not over the top but they were just enough to make people pay attention to her very slender long neck. He paid for them and had them wrapped.

Severus took the time to get the other gifts that he needed to get while he was out then he apparated to Grimmauld place to see Hermione and her friends just making it there from the train. Sirius and Remus were there to see them all together and they were smilling at the students. Molly and Arthur were helping the younger students that still could not use their magic durring the hollidays to unshrink all of their things and get unpacked before they began all of their chores they had to get done. Hermione was smilling and carring on with them as if she didn't have a care in the world. He wished he could be as carefree as she was but there was just no way that he could be that relaxed around all of the people with her. He caught her smile there directed at him for a brief second and then it was directed at something else that had her attention. Sirius had seen the brief exchange and glared at Severus for his public staring at her. He didn't say anything but he would be watching them over the holidays.

(Perspective change)

Hermione had seen the evil glare directed at Severus after she had smiled at him. She knew that he would be watching Severus closely after that. She wanted so much to get him alone and to tell him that she was glad he was here so that she would get to spend some time with him out of the castle for a change. She knew that they would have to be very careful or they would be caught but that wouldn't stop her from having the best yule she could while he was there with her. She wanted him to notice her for more than her aprentice role and she needed to know that she had his attention. She made sure that her wardrobe was something other than her uniform and that her apprentice robes were only seen when they would actually be brewing. Her clothes were conservative but they left little to the inagination as to what her assets were. She had been filling out over the last six months or so and now had the body to go with the mind. It seemed as if her body had finally caught up. She made sure to show off her neck while she was home. She knew that he spent the most of his time staring or gently caressing her neck in some way. It was like he was attracted to her neck.

She had purposely forgotten to put her hair up while they were in the general presence of the others. Then he would have less to stare at to get into trouble over. But she could be caught staring at him just as much when he didn't wear the bat robes as she called them. She knew why he wore them and kept them close at all times but she wished she didn't see him in them all the time. She liked his tall slender body and knew that he actually had a body under all of those layers. She just wish he would show it off a little more often. When he was not wearing the long cloak, and he bent over just right she nearly swore to her self that her hand would never leave his backside. But she had not been brave enough to reach out and touch it yet. She was just innocent in the ways. She was hoping that some of that inocence that she had would be lost. 

She wanted to know what felt like to have him wrapped around her and not have a care in the world as to whom or what seen then wrapped up in each other like that.

Hermione managed to go and get her yule shopping done before she left for the holidays so on christmas eve she carefully wrapped up all of her friends presents and made sure that everything was delivered to the tree with the exception of the few that she had shrunk and took with her to the lab. She had agreed that they would have some time with one another to give each other their presents in private while the rest of the house took turns playing games in the library.

She made her way to the lab and found that Severus had forgone the bat robes for the day and had his white shirt on with the black vest and trousers on. He had even forgone his brewing boots for some that were polished and perfectly clean. Hermione made sure that she looked good. She had her best pair of low rise pants on that accented her rear along with a slytherin green jumper that clund to her every curve. She was sure that he would appreciate the color eventhough it was a yule color. She couldn't help it but stare as he lounged on his stool waiting on her. His eyes she noticed roamed over her form just as she had him. She was surprised to see the gleam in his eyes as he stood and motioned for her to come over to the fire in the hearth. He had conjured up a setee for them to use while they were opening presents and spending some quality time with one another. Hermione quickly pulled his gifts from her pocket and returned it to it's normal size before taking her seat next to him. He had left her two gifts unshrunk so that she would see that they were there and waiting on her. She settled next to him and he wrapped an arm around her and settled her to his side.

"Hermione, one of the gifts is traditional to give from a master to an apprentice. The other is my gift to you that I hope you will like. I know that I would like to see them on you often." Severus said handing her both presents.

"Severus, one of my gifts I got just because you needed it and the other is just because I was thinking of you when I came across it and thought that you might like it." She said handing him the two gifts.

He still waited for her to open the gifts. She opened the first one that was her aprentice gift. She was astonished to find a set of knives to for her use in preparing ingredients. She smiled at him when she pulled them out of the paper. She sat them down and began opening the other package that was almost the same size as her new knives set. She pulled the paper off of the box to find the name of a jewelry shop that she did not recognize. She pulled the lid off the box and found a pair of onyx chopsticks to go in her hair that were obvisouly charmed not to break and to hold her hair in place. She quickly took them from the box and put her hair up in them to allow Severus a glimpse of her neck that she knew he liked so much. She kissed Severus for his gifts that he quickly turned from a simple chaste kiss to deeper and passionate.

When he pulled away she could barely breathed. He smirked at that before turning his attention to the gifts that she had given him. He decided to open the larger of the gifts first and when he pulled the lid off the large box he found a potions kit that had his initials on the lid. He pulled it out and inspected the craftsmanship of his new kit. It could carrry all of what his other could carry plus some more. Severus was speechless. He didn't know what to say. He needed it but he never expected to get one of such good quality. He almost didn't want to open the other present thinking that the one she had given him was more than enough for him.

But he didn't want to hurt her feelings so he carefully opened the smaller of the two packages. He too found a jewelry box but he actually recognized the name on the box. It was from the jeweler in Hogsmeade. He opened the lid and found a beautiful chain that matched the old pocket watch that he kept in his pocket. His orriginal chain had been broken and he had ntever had it repaired since it was not the right chain for the watch. Severus pulled out his old watch and put the new chain on it so that he could display it properly. He admired the craftsmanship of the chain as much as he did the case.

He pulled her to him and kissed her with everything that he had to offer her. Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back with everything she had to give him as well. He usually was not this open with his affections but she would not look a gift horse in the mouth. She loved this side of him and though she rarely saw this side of him she loved these times and tried to make them last as long as she could.

Hermione and Severus continued to kiss and tried to forget about all of their surroundings. They each needed all of the private times they were getting and they both needed the security these times gave them that assured them they were still good for one another. Hermione could feel all of the passion they had for one another as they continued to kiss and pet one another. Their explorations of one another were nothing under any clothes but she was definitely getting the chance to map out some of his hard lines. All too soon, though they had to stop and compose themselves as they were both supposed to be at supper that night, and present the order with the new potion that they were working on that they had completed that morning. They used the extra time to be with one another. When they had composed themselves and had all of their clothing looking pristine again, they left the lab warding it behind themselves and headed to the kitchen with their new potion bottled up for the headmaster to approve of. Severus had left his kit down in the lab and Hermione had left her knives down there as well. She knew that she could get them before the start of the new term.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 7

Professor Dumbledore approved of the new potion and requested that it also be one of the many that they brewed in large quantities. Hermione would have to get a good jump on it since she knew that after their time in the lab that afternoon she would definitely not stay a maiden brewer the rest of her life regardless of the good that she could do with it.

Hermione and Severus spent the rest of the break where every morning they worked to gain a stockpile of their newest potion while they continued to keep the infirmary stocks well supplied as well. Her friends were not shocked that she was spending her mornings in the lab and her afternoons spent between her friends and her homework.

When the start of the new term arrived and they were back into their usual routine, Hermione somehow wished that she could return to Grimmauld Place so they could spend more time with one another. She longed for the times that they shared and longed secretly to have more of those times together.

Professor Dumbledore kept them extremely busy and before they knew it they were coming up on the Valentine's Day. Severus had always hated the day but he had a reason to celebrate this one and he made sure that she would like what he had given her. That morning drew one of the largest post owls in the record of the year.

Severus watched as Hermione received a single owl. His dozen roses were much more beautiful than many of the others that were being seen in large bunches. Severus had made sure that a maroon and silver ribbon had been tied into the bunch of roses with a note that said "ROR same time." It was charmed so the handwriting was not recognizable. She pulled the ribbon out of the roses and charmed it into her hair so it was visible. It was an old way to say that she had approved of the roses and the sender. It also marked her as his though no one knew who he was.

Hermione watched as Severus looked curiously at the small owl that had graced him with the small package. He pulled off the very red ribbon and the box fell apart revealing a note. "Severus, you can come help me bottle fame any time you wish. No classroom required. A naughty student." Severus just smirked and placed it in his pocket. He would have to teach that girl some manners before the day is out. She noticed the look on Professor Dumbledore's face and waited for the explanation.

"My intended has a rather interesting sense of humor." He said before stalking off to the dungeons.

"He has an intended?" Minerva asked

"He must he didn't burn the note after reading it or scowl at its contents." Dumbledore said.

Hermione quickly left the table after that giving her friends the excuse that she needed to put the roses in some water. She quickly got her roses to her rooms before she had to be in her first class. She hoped that her classes would go by quickly so that she could get to the ROR . She had not been able to spend any personal time with Severus in the past two weeks and she really needed the down time with him.

Transfigurations was spent turning twigs with leaves on them into roses which Hermione was able to do on the first try so she tried to change it into the many different varieties. Charms class was just as dull. Hermione had to learn to charm the cherubs to sing certain songs then charm them to shut up when they were getting on her nerves which was very quickly. Defense Against the dark Arts was at least interesting. They were taught how to shield themselves against the arrows the cupids were shooting at them and if they were unable to properly shield themselves they ended up spouting sonnets to everyone in the class of the opposite sex. Herbology was spent pruning the enchanted rose bushes that tried to snare everything that got too close if they didn't know how to speak to it. History of Magic was slept through as usual and her ancient runes class was translating some love sonnet from history.

Potions was her last class for the day and she was sure that Severus was just a little more than aggravated about all of the public displays of affection but he would get some time to spend with her provided that they survived their class together without one of them killing a member of her class.

(Perspective change)

Severus had decided that they would be brewing the antidote to one of the classes of love potions that was frequently seen during this holiday. Severus had managed to give her goose bumps no less than three separate times while he was innocently check her potion from over her shoulder and breathing on her neck. She had to keep herself from shuddering in anticipation. Severus had to suppress a smirk. He knew what he was doing and was positive that no one else would understand. He never acted out in class like this and no one would suspect what he was actually doing.

He dismissed everyone after they tried their antidotes in pairs he was sure not to let Hermione be the one ingesting the potion but the one to be administering the antidote just in case she imprinted on him. He would rather not take that chance. He wanted her to want him for him without any potions or outside stimulus to get her. He wanted to make sure that he looked his best for their little date that night. He quickly left for his rooms and spent his time getting a thorough shower and new fresh clothes to go there in. He knew that Hermione would be dressed as well as she could considering the circumstances.

He brought with him a bottle of rather nice dessert wine and some rather exquisite chocolates to go along with the wine. The room had set itself with a roaring fire with three vases of her favorite colored roses on the mantle above. A large comfortable settee was placed in front of the fire directly behind a coffee table that had the ice bucket for the wine and the tray for the chocolates.

Severus set out the chocolates and the wine in the bucket before he slipped off his bat robes to reveal his white silk shirt that had the top button unbuttoned and his usual black vest on with the same black trousers and the polished shoes that he had worn for Christmas. He put down the gift for her on the coffee table before ushering her to sit down with him. She had just removed her invisibility cloak and removed the invisibility potion. She pulled his gift out of her pocket and carefully placed it on the coffee table before settling herself down with him. She accepted a glass of wine that he charmed to fill itself and brought Hermione the tray of chocolates once she had a few and he had imbibed a few himself as well, he started.

"Hermione, you know that this holiday in the past has not been my favorite holiday of the year in fact the only holiday that I would consider to be a good holiday had been the summer holiday when I could be by myself. You have helped turn that around for me. Here. This is for you." He said handing her the gift.

She opened the box and found a beautiful jewelry box inside that was not empty. She quickly put her new sapphire pendant necklace on. She loved it and was proud to wear it for him. She had pulled the top and sides of her hair up so that her neck was visible before she came and now it allowed her to show off the necklace. She was wearing the earrings that he had gifted her just after his birthday. He had experienced one of the best birthday's he could have that night that she had given him the copy of the potions tome that he had wanted but had put it back down both times he had looked at it. The earrings she wore often and he knew that she wore them often to show them off to world just because of him.

Hermione bent and kissed him passionately for the necklace and jewelry box. She wanted to thank him in the only way she knew how. She handed him her gift to him. He unwrapped the picture and was astonished to see the picture inside. She was smiling out at whomever had taken the snapshot. Hermione looked like she was completely in love with him in that photo. His heart nearly melted at the sight of her there. He cupped her face with both hands and kissed her softly and tenderly to show all of the compassion and heartfelt thanks that he felt for her.

"Hermione as beneficial as the maiden brewed potions are for the order, you will not be brewing these potions at the start of the new term. If you wish to continue to have this relationship with me, then we shall be taking our relationship beyond what it is now."

"Severus, I never wished to brew these potions forever. I want to be with you. I want this all of this." Hermione said.

"Do not doubt that I want more from this relationship than what we currently have, but know that I want more than just to share my bed with you." He said stroking the side of her arm.

"Severus, you know that I feel the same way." She said shifting on the couch till she could kiss him freely. Kiss him she did, passionately and with all the conviction she could muster. He quickly gathered her in his lap and continued to assault her lips as she had initiated the contact, he had deepened it. They remained locked there for some time till Severus pulled away.

"As much as I would like to continue this, it is not the right time and place. But I do promise that we shall continue this before the start of the new term." He said giving her one last lingering kiss.

"I need to go now, before the boys come looking for me." Hermione said before kissing him again.

"Go." He said half smiling. He put his cloak back on placing the picture in his inside pocket and he placed the cork in the bottle of wine before storing it in the other inside pocket. He put the lid back on the chocolates before handing them to her. She had shrunk her new jewelry box down and placed it in on pocket before placing the chocolates in the other.

She secured her invisibility cloak and whispered the enchantment to make her cloak invisible. He put her hood over her head and carefully made her way to the door as Severus pulled his robes back on and made his way behind her. She opened the door and let him out behind her letting him shut the door on his way out. She returned to the tower with a smile on her face and a bounce in her step that no one could see.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 8

March and April was spent between Severus's labs and the library studying for her OWL's. Hermione knew what she wanted and knew just how to get it. The Headmaster had been pleased with the last two batches of potion that he knew of considering they were secretly stockpiling the potions for later use. Secretly Hermione and Severus had been enjoying one another's company way more than just the brewing they were still doing together. Hermione hated how much time she was spending down in the dungeons and the library but would not broach the fact seeing that Hermione looked genuinely happy with everything happening.

Near the end of April, Hermione was again summoned to the ROR by Severus via a note that morning during post. Her summons was for directly after supper that evening. Hermione had changed into a lightweight green jumper that she had chosen with Severus in mind and a black pair of comfortable trousers. When she entered the room she noted that he had once again forgone the teaching robes and he looked completely relaxed around her.

Hermione smiled at him as she finished removing her invisibility cloak off and took in the rest of the room. It was decorated exactly the same as Valentine's Day the roses were again present, the wine and the chocolate. But there was a tray sitting there and Severus placed several vials of potions on the tray all of which she recognized as ones she had brewed.

Severus had been very apprehensive about the whole situation and Dumbledore's incessant meddling. He was astonished to see his Hermione in his colors. Her smile was captivating to say the least. She at the moment meant everything to him. There was no one else for him than her. He smiled tentatively at her before motioning for her to come join him on the couch.

"We have much to discus about the future." He said.

"Yes I suppose we do." Hermione said eyeing the vials.

"We will discuss those later." He said as he poured up two glasses of wine handing her one of the glasses. "But first, Professor Dumbledore has been using the portraits to spy on the entire castle and knows our every move without our cloaks. He questioned my use of the ROR on Valentine's Day, to which I responded that I needed the some special provisions for a potion that I was trying to brew and used the room to simulate the environment needed for it. He was pleased with all of the latest batches of potions but it is time to change the level of the field we have brewed enough of the potions to last the next year and more will spill over into the following year. While I am not saying that we change your status tonight, I am saying that we should decide when that move should be made. Dumbledore is up to something far more manipulative than keeping you as his brewer. There are several other order members who are still maiden qualified to brew." He said pausing to sip on his wine. "While I know that we are ready for the next step, I want to do everything the right way. We also have to be more careful about everything we do from now on. The dark lord knows of our brewing sessions but he knows nothing of my feelings for you but my feelings for someone are very strong. I am unable to hide them on my own now. The potion has been able to conceal your identity. I am afraid if I do nothing I will loose you because of the feelings that are threatening to spill out." Severus said.

Hermione took a hesitant step forward and put a hand on his arm that he had folded around himself and was staring at the floor. She gently pulled him to her and hugged his stiff frame until he hugged her in return. When he did finally look at her he could see the love that she held for him clearly on her face and he could not help but kiss her.

"Marry me Hermione. Tell me that you want to be bound to me as I do you." Severus murmured in the deepest sexiest tone.

"Yes." She whispered before kissing him again. It had been the only time that Hermione had ever seen his emotions that visible on his face but she loved him and wanted all of him. As he pulled from her he reached into his vest pocket and pulled out a small ring.

"This ring belonged to my Grandmother Prince. It was the only thing to have survived my father's drinking. I would be honored if you would wear it for me." He said slipping it on her finger and she smiled and trembled under his touch. The ring auto adjusted to fit as he kissed the back of her left hand. Hermione turned to her invisibility potion and carefully using the dipping rod, she lowered the ring into the potion and waited for it to dry.

"Severus, if we have to take the potion once a month or once a week to help then we will do what we must. I don't want to loose you either." She said.

"Good." He said sliding the ring back onto her finger.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 9

The end of term brought on her OWL's and Severus the end of the year exams which were strenuous on them both. They saw very little of one another over the last month, but with the end of term, she was escorted from King's cross directly to Headquarters. She could not see her parents without an order escort and the only one available was Professor Snape. They were dressed to their best with Hermione in a baby blue sun dress and Severus in his best muggle black suit. He apparated her to her parents home and Hermione opened the door to their home. She was bombarded by hugs and kisses.

"Mum, Dad, please sit down. I know that you are still receiving my copy of the profit. And I know that you know about all of the problems in the wizarding world. Mum Dad, we are members of a group of people who have pledged our lives to make sure that the good guys win. The other order members and I feel that it would be best to put you in hiding like other muggleborn parents have been doing. It is for your safety and Severus has some property in Sydney that would be perfect for you. We want you to be safe and you would be there. You would be able to do everything that you are doing now except you will not have to fear any of the problems that are happening here. Please tell me that you will let us relocate you." Hermione said.

"We will relocate if you can promise us that you will be safe as well." Her dad said.

"I have been seeing Severus for the past school year. Severus will be able to protect me. He has asked me to marry him and I have accepted. I will continue my education and he will continue to protect me as he has. Our marriage will remain a secret to everyone else and after today, we will continue as we have before as if nothing ever happened." Hermione said.

"When are you to be married?" Mum asked.

"Today. Severus was able to get our paperwork and he has a church. We wanted you to be our witnesses." Hermione said.

"Hermione if this is your wish then we will support you in this." Her father said.

"We may not know what brought you together but if you are happy then I am happy for you." Mum said.

"Do we need to pack anything?" Dad asked.

"Only what you want to bring with you. My house will provide everything else that you could need." Severus said.

"Are you sure that you can keep my daughter safe?" mum asked.

"I will do everything in my power to protect your daughter and keep her happy." Severus said.

"Give us a few minutes to get everything that we would like to take with us and then we will be ready to go with you to the ceremony." Dad said.

Hermione pulled Severus up to her old bedroom so she could pack it. She wanted her wardrobe, her library and her photo albums. Severus obediently shrunk her spare trunk after it was filled, when they headed back to the living room, her parents were waiting each with a small bag to take with them. They were dressed very nice and were ready to go to the ceremony.

When we return from the ceremony, we have some things to do before we send you away. We need to make sure that our marriage remains a secret." Severus said.

"You are not going to obliviate us like Hermione's teacher did to all those people are you?" Her mum asked.

"No, we are going to give you a potion that can protect the information from the people that can read your mind. The potion will not let you speak about our marriage unless the other person also knows of the situation." Hermione said

"It is time to go." Severus said. Hermione's parents left their bags by the door before they allowed Severus to whisk them all off by portkey.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 10**

**They arrived in front of a muggle church that was near where Severus grew up. As they entered the Sanctuary, they were greeted by the priest.**

"**Severus Snape, it has been a long time since you have come to this place of worship. What brings you here today?" The elderly man asked.**

"**I am here to marry this young woman." Severus said.**

"**It is a good day for a marriage too. What is your name young lady?" The priest asked.**

"**Hermione Granger." Hermione said.**

"**And you must be Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Do you approve of this union?" He asked.**

"**Our daughter is of age but yes we do approve of this union." Her father said.**

"**Severus do you have your paperwork?" he asked.**

"**Yes." **

"**Very well. Let's step up to the alter and complete this union." He said leading them all up the alter. Everyone took their places and the priest started.**

"**Severus, Hermione, you have come here today to be united as one before God and these witnesses. Severus do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Hermione as long as you live?" The priest asked.**

"**I do."**

"**Hermione do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect Severus as long as you live?" He asked.**

"**I do."**

"**Can I have the rings please." The priest asked as Severus handed over their simple bands from his pocket.**

"**These rings are a symbol of your commitment of loyalty and fidelity to this blessed union. Severus, take this ring, place it on Hermione's finger and repeat after me. I Severus take you Hermione to be my wife from this day forward till death parts us." The priest said. Severus did as asked.**

"**Hermione, take this ring, place it on Severus's finger and repeat after me. I Hermione take you Severus to be my husband from this day forward till death parts us." The priest said. Hermione repeated as asked.**

"**I ask God to bless this union as you have given and received rings, and exchanged vows. What God has brought together, let no man bring asunder. Severus please seal you marriage with a kiss." The priest said.**

**Severus gently pulled Hermione to him and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. He was not going to let anyone see the depths of his love for Hermione. Hermione's parents were nearly in tears.**

"**Please, hand me your paperwork." The priest asked. They all signed on the correct places and the ceremony was legally binding.**

"**Severus, Hermione, Mr. and Mrs. Granger, go celebrate this blessed day." The priest said.**

**Severus used the portkey and brought them all back to the Granger's home. Severus produced four vials of the fidelas potion to hide the marriage, two more to hide her parent's locations and a vial of the invisibility potion to hide the rings. Severus started with the rings and dipped them before setting them aside to dry. He then offered them each a vial of the fidelas potion that he had already said the incantation to hide their relationship and their marriage. Hermione looked to her parents and they to her. They all knew it was time. He transfigured their portkey they had used earlier and handed it to them after they had picked up their bags. The portkey activated and whisked them away. Severus revealed the location that he had sent them and then they drank the other two vials of fidelas potion before they too left for Grimmauld Place.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 11**

Severus and Hermione returned to Grimmauld Place just before sunset and were greeted by Harry, Ron and Ginny. She interacted with them as if nothing had happened and was relieved that they did not question her need to see her parents. Sirius had been watching them the whole time and knew there was something different about Hermione yet he could not see any difference. As Sirius approached the kitchen and sat down at the table, he watched as Hermione sat down several seats away from Snape. IT was not uncommon for her to do so and it surely did not look out of place for her now. Sirius could see no physical change in her as

It was not uncommon for her to do so and it surely did not look out of place now. Sirius could see no physical change in her as she talked and laughed her way through her meal. When everyone retired to the parlor after supper, Hermione pulled Sirius to the side.

"Sirius, I know that there is a spare bedroom that has just been converted. Is there anyway that it could become my new bedroom for the time being?" she asked.

"I do not see why not but why do you ask?" He asked suspiciously.

"I really like rooming with Ginny but she is at a point in her life where she could really use some privacy. I am sure that you would probably approve of the fact that she is trying very hard to build a strong, loving, lasting relationship with Harry. That room is the only place that she has any privacy to talk with him and really get to spend any quality time with him. I feel as if I am intruding on something when I enter there and I want more than anything to see them happy." She said knowing that he could not refuse the happiness of his godson wherever he could get it.

"Hermione, you have my permission to take that bedroom for your own." Sirius said, completely forgetting the fact that he was supposed to be figuring out what was different about the girl.

Hermione retreated to her bedroom that night with Severus following some time later. Hermione had been unpacking while waiting and knew that he had heard the whole conversation with Sirius. When he entered the room, there was no holding back. Severus flicked his wand and all of his personal wards went up including the silencing charm. Hermione was a big ball of nervous energy. She had wanted what was happening for such a long time and yearned for everything her professor had to offer her.

In three long strides he was standing before her. He bent and kissed her with everything he had. He would claim his wife tonight and he would never let her go again. They took their time in their explorations of one another slowly undressing and mapping out every available inch of skin each of them had. Hermione lost any hesitancy she had about what she was doing and quickly became bolder with her ministrations.

By the time they were completely void of every stitch of clothing, Hermione was a ball of sensation yearning to be released. Severus gave her a potion to counter some of the pain she 

would experience dduring their first coupling, then spelled her abdomen to collect all blood shed during the coupling. Severus felt as if he was home as he thrust in to her and quickly stilled to help her adjust to him. He was in heaven. This was not some quick roll, no this was Hermione and she was ready, willing, able, and wanted no man but him. Their mutual desires were being fanned and their thirst for one another only deepened. Severus knew that she was close and so was he. He sped up the pace and increased the depth of his thrusts until Hermione screamed in esctacy pulling Severus along with her. They lay together for some time not moving trying to catch their breath before Severus rolled to his side bringing Hermione along with him and they drifted off to sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 12

Severus woke Hermione up at four in the morning for another round before he left her room. She knew that he did not need to be caught exiting her rooms. He had given her a potion to inhibit his scent on her and he took the other to hide her on him. Remus was staying at headquarters and the last thing that needed was to have the scent of their copulation to be evident for him to report to Dumbledore.

Once they had both taken the potion, Severus left her to get some more sleep and he went to complete his morning routine without the rest of the house. Hermione crawled back under the covers and would not be seen till breakfast was served. She liked to sleep in, in the mornings and it was not unusual for her to sleep till a few minutes before breakfast was served.

Their second night together, Severus set his wards to his rooms as usual from the outside adding a new one keyed to his wand telling him if someone was at his door. If someone did need him, he would leave Hermione's room invisible and reappear as if he had stepped out of the bathroom. He would spend that night and every other night in the arms of his new wife. Her rooms were heavily warded and it was allowed.

By the last week of August, the newly married couple had been asked to brew several complex potions but none required the skill of a maiden brewer. The headmaster entered headquarters, the week before term and began to request a new set of potions for the summer. "

"Severus, Hermione, the order's stock of protection potion is running low since we helped supply the aurors in that last raid. The order will need more brewed."

"Headmaster, we have stocked some extra that can be transferred to the order but once we run out, there will no longer be any maiden brewed potions as I am no longer qualified to brew them." Hermione said.

"There is no other order member qualified to brew our maiden brew stock." The headmaster said dejectedly. All of the twinkle had left his eyes.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 13

With the start of the new term, they had to be very careful. Hermione had to sleep in Gryffindor tower though on her prefect patrol nights, before curfew, she would meet Severus under the invisibility cloak in the Room of Requirement. It was their only time to be together without needing to brew. Even though they were only available to be together like that once a week, they were able to make much of their time together.

When their patrols happened to coincide with one another, they could be found discussing potions theory with one another, though Hermione was a step behind. Severus would always slow his pace so that she could keep up easily and that they could hold their conversation. No one questioned Hermione's status as an apprentice since he treated her no differently in class than he did anyone else. By the time Halloween had arrived, they had settled into a comfortable routine.

The Halloween ball was a scheme put together by the Headmaster and carried out by all of the head students and prefects. Hermione had bought a Slytherin green dress that was sure to turn her dear husband's head. She desperately wanted just one dance with him. They had been ignoring one another and Hermione had danced with all of her fellow classmates and Severus patrolled the perimeter of the great hall till Madame Hooch cornered him for a dance at the end of the dance, Severus was aggravated and tried to stalk off. It seemed as if she would get her wish as the Headmaster called for the next dance to be a student teacher partnered. None of her friends were shocked that Hermione had danced with him. They knew that she had called him friend and master and they overlooked the dance. The only one paying them any attention was the Headmaster but they had held their professional distance and there was nothing out of the ordinary looking with their dance. Each however secretly enjoyed the dance and public display they had shared even though it was a secret display.

November 1st, should have been an ordinary day but the post delivery that day was anything but ordinary. Severus had sat down to his usual breakfast and was gingerly sipping on his tea when he noticed the barn owl heading in his direction. He pulled the envelope from it's beak and checked it for any trace that there was something wrong with the post. When he was sure that it was safe finding only the time release spell on it, he read the letter.

"Dearest Severus,

I know you are probably wondering why I have placed the time release on this letter but I have some news for you. I set this letter to deliver itself on October 31st of the first year of your marriage. I told you to move on and I am happy to see that you did follow that instruction.

Do you remember the day I came to you just before my wedding? I received more than comfort that night from you. I did not know it then but that night I had become pregnant. I waited till my last trimester and went to Poppy Pomphrey to have a paternity test done. When we discovered it was yours, we took some of James's blood and did a blood adoption spell on the fetus. I feared for his life because of your status. The spell can be reversed and if you would like some proof, go to Poppy she will tell you this very same news. I ask that you continue to look after Harry for me and protect him as you vowed to do. I saw the look in your eyes that night you met your son. The look of longing was undeniable.

I wish things were different but I cannot change the past.

Yours,

Lily Evans Potter.

P.S. Harry will receive a similar note the first week in December. I hope you will talk to your son and explain some things before he receives his letter so that he can confirm everything for himself."

Severus summoned Miss Granger from the Gryffindor table moments after finishing his letter. He really did not know what to do or how she would react to the information but he knew that she needed to know this information before he told his son. She deserved that much from him. He led her into his office and erected the most powerful wards he could before blocking the floo. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her as if it would be his last then said, "Hermione, the letter I received today came as a shock. You already know of my rocky relationship with Lily Potter," he said her last name with disgust, "She and her infinite wisdom decided this letter needed to come now after I married when now it is too late for me to change anything." He was nearly to the point of tears as he realized how very badly he had treated his only son. He handed her the letter silently. He waited for her to up and leave and not come back but she just sat there reading. She stood slowly and went to his side and held him close allowing him to seek the comfort he needed from her. They had class in a few minutes and when he had composed himself enough that he was ready to teach, he told her of his plan to tell his son.

Potions class

Hermione was paired with Harry for the potions assignment and they were placed at a table that the Slytherin's would easily be able to sabotage. Sure enough they were just beginning the last phase of the brewing and Severus had his back to the classroom when Harry's cauldron exploded.

"Miss Granger, Mr. Potter, you will serve detention with me this evening to clean this mess up. I thought that 6th years should be capable of brewing potions without causing them to explode. 8:00 o'clock. Everyone else turn in a sample of your potions then get out."  
Harry was fuming by the time their detention was set.

"Mr. Potter, sit down. You will not be doing any of your regular detention activities tonight. Instead, we shall be discussing this letter your mother sent me this morning. Please try to refrain from asking any questions till you have finished the letter. I will try and answer the questions that you have at that time." Severus said as Hermione began to work on some of the potions the infirmary were beginning to run low on. Severus helped her brew as his son read.

Harry read the letter carefully and looked up to see his best friend and his father working quietly together without any of the usual sarcasm.

"Sir, I understand this letter and I understand the reasons you have treated me the way you have. I do not like the treatment but I understand it. But what I do not understand is why Hermione is here and why you received this letter when you are not married." Harry said.

"Mr. Potter, we shall discuss my marriage in a minute. The question is what do you want to do with the information that you just learned? I know that I have not treated you in the past the way a father should treat his son, but I would very much like to try and have that sort of relationship with you now, if you will allow it." Severus said.

"Why did the mirror show James to be my dad?" Harry asked.

"Your mum used a potion to bind James to you as your father. The potion is reversible and if it is removed, I fear that your appearance will change to look more like me than you do now. Those changes could be very dangerous considering my position and yours. If you keep your appearance you can protect your paternity from being know and protect us both. Miss Granger has found a potion to protect the information that you have learned. Albus and the dark lord have yet to be able to break the potions barriers and they will not be able to unless I disclose any of this information to them freely. The same will apply to you."

"Professor, all of my life, I have wanted a family and I know that it will not be easy but I would like to at least try." Harry said. Severus handed each of them a vial of the potion and charmed it.

"Drink this then I will answer the rest of your questions." Severus said downing the vial of liquid and the others followed suit. Hermione brings out a vial of invisibility potion remover and dips her hand in the bottle showing her rings off. Severus then does the same and shows Harry his.

Harry looked at them both with a shocked expression, then said, "that explains a lot. But why did you not tell me this before?"

"It was for your own protection and ours. Only three people know of our marriage. You and the two witnesses. Everyone would try and manipulate our relationship if it was found out and we would all be in danger. It was safer this way." Hermione said.

"Now, you must drink the other vial so our secrets are safe." Severus said and harry complied. Together they spent till curfew in Severus classroom talking freely and getting to know one another truly.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 14

With the end of term, the new family found themselves once again at Grimmauld place. Severus and Hermione would spend the mornings in the lab brewing but they managed a few minutes each day just to be together. Harry was beginning to see the side of Severus that Hermione and his mother had seen. Severus was still sarcastic but he had warmth about him that attracted your care and attention.

They were careful not to spend more than a few minutes with each other as a family each day to avoid catching any order attention but they managed. On Christmas Eve, the small family decided to give each other their private gifts away from the order gathering to avoid any questions. They gathered in the lab that night on the settee in front of the fire and exchanged the few gifts. Severus gave Hermione a matching diamond pendant necklace and earrings set and he had given Harry a picture of Severus and his mother that was taken when they had been together briefly. He and Hermione had also given him a new set of quidditch gear saying, "If you are going to play, you will play with the best."

Hermione had given Severus a new chess set for him to use since his players enchantments were beginning to wear off. She knew that he had been looking into a new set and had not gotten himself a new set. Hermione had given Harry a new watch to replace the ratty one that the Dursley's had given him. He really needed to stop trying to repair the old one. It was not worth the effort.

Harry gave Severus the potion books from his vault that Severus did not have and had given Hermione a small shopping spree in Madame Malkin's so that she could buy some new clothes. He said that she deserved to go and do some shopping for herself that would match the cloak that Severus had given her last year. Hermione wore it often and no one knew of the charm that turned it invisible.

Christmas with the order had been a raucous affair. Gifts included sweets books, hand knitted jumpers, new bags and much alcohol for the order members of age. Molly thought that it would be fun to enchant some mistletoe for the younger order members saying that they all needed a little love into their lives. Harry and Ginny had been caught under it several times along with Albus and Minerva. Remus and Tonks had gotten caught once and even Sirius had managed to steal a kiss from Ginny. Severus had managed to avoid that door at all cost till supper had been called. He had gotten stuck with Hermione. Everyone held their breath to see what Severus was going to do they all thought that he would just blast the stuff from the ceiling and go on but he bent and kissed Hermione on the side of the cheek and they were released quietly.

Albus agreed to allow Hermione to see her parents on Boxing Day provided she had an escort. The only escort available happened to be Severus. He put up quite a protest but in the end allowed Hermione to go. The protests had been for show but Hermione knew that he would take her. She needed to see them and they her. They exchanged gifts and ate heartily while there. Her parents were caught up with all of the latest events from home and Hermione shocked them when she told them they were grandparents. They made Hermione promise that they would meet their grandson as soon as they could.

The trip lifted Hermione's spirits considerably knowing that everyone could get along and everyone was safe for the holidays. Severus was happy that Hermione was happy. He learned what it felt like to be accepted into a family without having to do anything to earn that acceptance and in the end, Hermione did not want to leave and return to the life of lies she had to lead to keep up with the life she was living. She was tired of hiding and ready for the truth to come out. She knew though that the truth would stay buried just as it had been since the summer before and nothing she could do would change that.

Valentines Day had been a day that Severus hated the most until recently. This year he sent Hermione a dozen roses in her favorite fluted shade that was tied in a ribbon. Hermione pulled the ribbon off the roses and tied it into her hair. The roses did not have a card but she knew who they were from. Harry had sent her three roses in yellow to show their small family and had sent a dozen red ones to Ginny. Hermione sent Severus a charmed note by post. He bellowed out a laugh before trying to pocket it. Albus looked at him suspiciously until Severus allowed him to see the note but not take it.

"To my great Snarky Bat,

I would never kiss and tell.

Your naughty student."

Dumbledore chuckled at it saying something about school crushes to which he did not hear it all then Severus slipped it into his pocket before heading to his first class, Gryffindor 6th years with Slytherin's.

Hermione asked Dobby to send the roses to her room and put them in some water for her while she headed off to class. She entered the classroom to find Severus behind his desk. He levitated a small box to her and she did the same. Her box had a ring in it that showed her small family's birthstones in it and places to add to the ring later if the family grew. She slid the ring on her finger and flashed him a brilliant smile before putting the box in her bag.

The box Severus had held a small strappy nightie and the promise of what would be in store the next time they could get together. Severus flushed slightly at the boldness of his wife before he quickly put the box in his drawer and waited for the other students to file in. He could hear them coming down the hall. That day in class they brewed the amormentia potion Hermione's smelled of Severus. He looked it over before moving on not saying a word to her.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 15

At the beginning of April, Severus and Hermione were called into the Headmaster's office.

"Sevreus, I would like you to modify the blood wards potion to give Harry protection at Grimmauld place this summer." Albus handed Severus the blood samples he would need.

Severus analyized the samples that he had been given and said, "there is absolutely no way that blood wards of the magnitude the boy will need can be made from the samples you have given me. The blood has to be from living relatives and willing donors."

"Is there anyway to get the same potion without living relatives?" Albus asked.

"I do not know but if there is, Miss Granger and I will find it." Severus said.

That afternoon, Severus, Hermione and Harry sat down in his classroom and discussed the problem.

"Harry, there is no way to give you the protection you need without you reversing the affects of the adoption potion. The only blood that can protect you now would be mine and Hermione's, one blood relative and one willing donor. Your blood does not match mine and will not till we reverse that adoption potion." Severus said.

"We brewed a charmed potion to keep the looks that you currently have and if you ever decide to remove the look to go to your true form, the potion can be modified with a password to disable the potion and charm. You would then change back to your true form." Hermione said.

"I want to be the person that I was meant to be but I will not jeopardize your position. Can you guarantee that the potion will not wear off unless I am ready to remove it?" Harry asked.

"Yes. I can guarantee it." Severus said.

"Then I do not see any other choice. We have to do this." Harry said.

Severus took them all up to the hospital wing to see Poppy. He made sure to bring the potion as well as the vials of fidelas needed to hide the truth with Poppy.

"Poppy, I know that Lily gave you a potion for Harry in the event that he wanted to reverse the adoption potion. Harry and I need to reverse it to create new blood wards and we are going to give him another potion to mask his true form with the one that he has so he can reveal the truth when he is ready." Severus said.

"Severus, when did you get married?" Poppy asked.

"Almost a year ago." Severus said.

"You are not going to tell me to whom you are married?" she asked.

"In due time." Severus said.

"Why, is Miss Granger here?" Poppy asked.

"She is my assistant and She is sworn to secrecy to all things she sees and brews while she is my apprentice." Severus said.

"Hermione is my best friend and I asked her to come with me for moral support." Harry said.

"Very well. I will bring you the potion that you need. Harry will take it then he must completely transform before he is given the charmed potion. If you give it to him early, it could affect his DNA and the blood wards potion might not match." Poppy said leaving them alone.

When Poppy returned, Severus gave her a vial of liquid and said, "Take this. We need for all of this information to be protected and this potion is the only way we can be sure that Harry is protected."

"If you poison me now, I will haunt you in the afterlife." She said smiling before she took the potion. She handed Harry the potion to reverse the adoption potion then waited for Harry to take it. She had him lay down and they waited for it to take effect. They needed twenty minutes for the potion to complete itself. Nothing happened for the first few minutes then he screamed out in pain. Poppy began throwing diagnostic spells across the boys form monitoring the progress.

"Harry's body is physically changing and stretching. At this rate he will be your height if not just short of it. There is nothing I can do for the pain. He must endure it or risk altering something in his genetic profile." Poppy said continuing to monitor the progress. The minutes seemed to tick by but when it was over, Harry had gained nearly nine inches in height. He gained Severus' eyebrows, cheekbones, lips and hands. His hair hung loose around his face instead of standing on end it was neat looking instead of the usual messy. It was like seeing two of Severus but one of them had the emerald green eyes and a different nose. Harry removed his glasses after not needing them anymore then he conjured up a mirror for him to see the results. He went to the bathroom and when he returned he had a very smug look on his face looking straight at his father. Hermione blushed at the exchange. She guessed at what happened.

"Now Harry, we need you to take this potion to turn you into your old look. I charmed it with your password so you will be able to reverse it when you want to." Hermione said.

"It would be a shame to loose this body so soon." Harry said.

"Yes, I am sure. But your stepmother and I would like the chance at having a baby together before we think about grandbabies." Severus said.

"I have never heard you speak of her that way before." Harry said.

"Yes, well, you should hear the many different things he calls her in the lab." Hermione said. Harry had the decency to blush at that which made Hermione laugh.

"I would rather not know what he calls her anywhere in their private lives." Harry said shuddering. To that Severus started laughing.

"I take it that you know Mrs. Snape, Miss Granger." Poppy said.

"I found out one night by accident at Headquarters. I have been bound to secrecy since." Hermione said.

Harry then took the second potion and the effects were immediate. Harry screamed out and promptly passed out. The reversal was complete in under a minute.

"I am going to keep Harry here over night. He shall be just fine by morning and be able to go to the Hogsmeade trip." Poppy said.

Poppy was true to her word and released Harry the next morning. They meandered through Hogsmeade and did their shopping. When they finished, they ended up in the three broomsticks for a butterbeer. Severus had to chaperone that day and was sitting in the pub when they arrived. Severus heard the explosions as a beam from the roof collapsed and knocked Ron unconscious. Severus checked for a pulse and when he found he pushed his emergency portkey in the boy's hand and activated it sending him straight to the infirmary in Hogwarts. Severus grabbed Harry and Hermione and apparated them straight to Spinner's End. He led them to the floo and flooed directly to the Headmaster's office. The headmaster looked relieved to see them as they came through.

"Hogsmeade is under attack. Rosemerta says that there are at least twenty death eaters there and half of our students are pinned down in her pub. The floo connection there has been severed. The order members are in route there as we speak." Albus said.

"Mr. Weasley is in the infirmary. I used the emergency portkey to send him there before apparating these two out of the area and using a secure floo to come here." Severus said.

"Did any of your comrades see you?" Dumbledore asked.

"No. None had actually entered the pub yet." Severus said.

"Excellent. Now, I must ask you to stay in the castle and brew for Poppy. I fear that she will not have enough potions for the numbers of casualties that are po9uring in the infirmary. Please take Miss Granger with you." Dumbledore said.

Harry wandered around the school for several hours with nothing to do. He could not see Ron in the infirmary. He could not help his family and he did not know where Ginny was. She had not made it to the pub before they were attacked.

Severus and Hermione worked tirelessly for the next several hours brewing the basic healing potions, plus a few of the more complicated ones like skelegro, blood replenishing potions, as well as limb, tissue, and organ regeneration. They were getting reports of several casualties as they brought the batches of potions up to the infirmary. When they were finally told by Poppy that they had enough of everything, to get them through the rest of the casualties, they stopped in the infirmary to get an accurate measure of the casualties. They found Harry leaned over a bed clutching the robes of a very bloody, battered man. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys were trying to console him. As they approached, they realized that it was Sirius the bed and by Harry's grief he had obviously not survived the attack. Hermione knelt beside the Harry and hugged him tight. Harry responded to Hermione then throwing himself at her and crying like a true lost child.

Severus wanted to console his son but knew that he could not. Instead he went and checked on the last marauder, Remus Lupin.

"Severus, Sirius did what he set out to do. He killed Pettigrew. We all heard Pettigrew beg for his life admitting that he had reported the potter's location to the dark lord and killing them. Sirius killed him then was hit from behind by Bellatrix Lestrange. Neville managed to bind Bellatrix and Tonks sent her to Azkaban. Moody managed to get Malfoy Sr. bound and sent away before he took a nasty hex in the back. He was sent to St. Mungo's. Greyback is dead, as is Alecto Carrow. Amicus is in Azkaban. Rudolphus Lestrange, McNair, Crabbe and Goyle Sr managed to escape but Parkinson, and Nott Srs. were captured." He said holding on to Tonks hand.

"What happened to Tonks?" Severus asked.

"She took a stray slicing hex that was meant for Minerva and lost the baby that she was carrying. My baby Severus, it was my baby." Remus said shedding the tears that had been threatening to spill. "She didn't even know that she was pregnant."

The headmaster came through the infirmary as Severus was making his way to his wife. He was going to say something but instead chose to leave. It would do him no good to get caught.

It was three days before Sirius Black was buried. The ministry had declared Black a hero after several of the order members and students confirming the story of Pettigrew's confession on the street that day. Harry had to sit through the reading of the will in which Harry received everything but a portion of the Black vault and a collection of books which were given to Remus. The total from the vault would keep Remus from having to struggle the rest of his life to find the next meal or his next rent check. Harry was still barely more than a shell afterwards. He would cling to Ginny and Hermione like they were his only support. He was barely alive at that point.

Severus let him go like that for a week before deciding to do something about it. He waited till Harry nearly exploded his cauldron before attacking.

"Tell me Mr. Potter, why should I just ignore your cauldron blowing up? Do you really want to kill yourself as well as Miss Granger? Fifty points from Gryffindor. Class Dismissed except for you two Mr. Potter and Miss Granger." Everyone scuttled out of the classroom as quickly as they could. Harry was in a blind fury. Severus warded the door before approaching his son. Severus stood there mere inches from his son trying to provoke him to do something but when he did nothing, he reached out and pulled Harry into a tight hug. Harry flung his arms around his father and began crying uncontrollably. Hermione watched as father and son embraced till there were no more tears to be shed.

When Harry began to pull away, Severus said, "Harry, I know that you miss Sirius and I wish that we could bring him back for your sake, but I can not bring him back. I want you safe and happy. Right at this moment, you are neither. Life cannot just stop because someone dies. We all must move on. When your mother died, I was beside myself with grief and anger because I would never again get to hold her or love her the way I wanted to or have the experiences James had with her. It took Albus and the threat of a lifetime to pull me out of it and he succeeded. Now, if you are calm enough to go on to your next class, Minerva will be waiting for you. If you need some on to come talk to, then come back and see me." Severus said.

Harry couldn't yet smile but he nodded and walked with Hermione to transfigurations class. Severus unwarded the door before they got there and his next class were beginning to enter and could only see what looked like their potions master just finishing to berate a student to tears.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 16

Over the next several days, Harry began to show marked improvement. By the time the week of final exams were there, Harry was back to his usual self. Severus and Hermione saw very little of one another other than their brewing sessions.

Harry took his last final when he was called into the Headmaster's office. Professsor Dumbledore and Minister Fudge were sitting there quietly.

"Harry, please have a seat. There are some things that we need to discuss." Dumbledore said and waited for Harry to sit down next to the Minister in the other wingback.

"Last night there was an attack on your home in Surrey. A group of death eaters tortured and killed the Dursley's as well as your aunt Marge. They destroyed the home and everything on the property. I am sorry to have to tell you this but you are now an orphan in both worlds." The Minister said.

Harry looked to Dumbledore then to Fudge and then laughed a hearty robust laugh. Dumbledore and Fudge looked to each other then to Harry as if he went insane.

"With all due respect, Minister Fudge, I have no muggle family left, well at least not on that side." He said.

"Mr. Potter, what exactly do you mean by that?" Fudge asked.

"Do you have something that you would like to say?" Dumbledore asked.

"Professor, my whole life has not been what it appeared. From the letter my mum left me, neither was her relationship with James Potter. My real name and parentage will remain secret as long as I do not contact any of my true family. They are safer that way. In a little less than two months I will be a legal adult in the wizarding world and in the muggle world at sixteen I have the right to choose who I would like to live with at this age. I have full access to the Potter and Black vaults which means that I want for nothing. My muggle family, the Dursley's, treated me little better than the common house elf. I am grateful to be free of them." Harry said then added, "Professor Snape and his apprentice were able to alter the blood wards to keep me safe."

"You do realize Mr. Potter that you do have to have a guardian till you turn seventeen." Fudge said.

"Can it be anyone within the wizarding world that is of legal age?" Harry asked.

"Yes." Fudge said.

"Then I choose Hermione Granger. She is legally an adult and can meet all of the other requirements that you probably have not mentioned." Harry said.

Dumbledore sent for Hermione and waited for her to come. When she came in, he conjured up another chair and waited for her to sit down.

"Hermione Granger, do you swear a wizard's oath to protect Harry Potter, as his guardian until such time as he becomes an adult, meeting all of his needs? Do you swear to provide and care for all of his needs while he is your care?" Fudge asked.

"I swear a wizard's oath to provide Harry Potter all everything that he needs in life for as long as he needs it." Hermione said. Fudge pulled out a scroll and waved his wand over it magically filling it out. He handed it to Hermione to sign and then Harry. When it was completed they were released from the room without another word said.

At King's Cross station, Harry, Ron Ginny and Hermione were swept off to Grimmauld Place. Harry had not been in there since Sirius death and there were to be lots of changes. The house was swept of all dark artifacts and completely cleaned from top to bottom. The wall behind Mrs. Black was removed by muggle means and it along with her portrait was put in storage in the attic. The new doorway went into the library from the hall and provided them a sort of formal parlor to gather in. Harry moved his rooms from where Ron was staying giving his his own room and Harry took one of the new rooms upstairs near Hermione. Severus Snape too moved rooms up there in between and allowed the fourth room on that floor to be left shut. It was Sirius' room and He could not bear to open the room. Severus and Hermione would share the connecting bathrooms and Harry would get the other to himself. Snape's old room, as well as all of the other ten empty rooms, were made ready for any order members who wished to stay at Headquarters.

Kreacher was buried shortly after break began and his head was not placed on the wall with the rest of the elf heads. The plaque heads were given a proper vanishing and the house was restored to its pre dark days before the insanity of Mrs. Black. Mr. and Mrs. Weasley, moved into Headquarters temporarily allowing Bill, and Fleur to live in the Burrow till they found their own place. The twins were living in the flat above their shop and would occasionally stop by for mums cooking. Incidentally that would have been most nights. Remus and Tonks moved in for the summer to help with order business and were currently sharing one of the rooms on the second floor.

By the time that Harry had completed the house renovations it was his birthday. Harry had invited the Weasleys and some of the senior order members as well as the Longbottoms. They would be celebrating his birthday and getting to see the new headquarters since they had finished the renovations to the house. Mrs. Weasley had cooked a feast and everyone settled into the new dinning room. Hermione and Severus were sitting next to one another as Hermione had to sit beside Harry on his instructions. Hermione did not mind the seating arrangements as it gave her an opportunity just to be near him in public.

Albus and Minerva sat on one end of the table with the Weasleys at the other leaving the senior order members to crowd in the middle. Albus had noticed Hermione and Severus sitting together but didn't mention anything. He silently vowed to watch them and see what was going on for himself.

The feast was phenomenal with all of Harry's favorites spread across the table. From the chicken pot pie to the vegetables and even the pudding. Everyone ate heartily and drank well. 

When everyone was full, they moved on to presents. Harry began with the one from Hermione who along with Severus help secretly of course, she had gotten him his dueling robes, vest and pants, all in dragon hide. Neville had given him a pair of knee length dragon hide boots to go with his new robes. Remus gave him the belt to match that had a dagger to match the one Sirius had given him. Tonks had given him a set of throwing knives to add to the outfit. The twins managed to get him a pair of dragon hide gloves for dueling. Ron and Ginny gave him his underclothes to go with the robes while Arthur and Molly gave him a practice dummy for his use. Severus gave him the poison and antidote for the battle. He would be ready.

With the cake and ice cream that followed, topped the party. Everyone ate their fill before getting sleepy. Albus and Minerva left together shortly after the cake and soon the rest of the guests followed suit save the Weasley's and the rest that were staying in the house. Ginny and Harry slipped out into the back yard and Molly and Arthur went to take a nap. The twins went back to work leaving Ron asleep on the couch with Remus and Tonks playing chess. Hermione and Severus slunk off to their rooms for a nice nap together. They would not get caught that afternoon.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 17

The night of August the 10th, Severus was called away to a Death Eater meeting. Immediately following the meeting he led a group of his colleagues on a raid of Ollivander's to get the aging wand maker. Severus managed to allow him to escape. But was punished severely for it. He was in such a state that he had to use his emergency portkey to get back to Headquarters. Hermione found him after hearing the loud thud in the hallway downstairs. She quickly began to heal his many injuries. She had never seen him this bad before. He was alive and she was determined to keep him that way. She healed the deepest, longest cut he cat across his chest with one of her maiden brewed skin knitting potions, then gave him one of the rejuvenation potions as well as two of the blood replenishing potions. When she was sure that he was out of danger and resting comfortably, she levitated him to his bed and changed him into his pajamas. She changed herself into a set then climbed into bed with him setting the wards as she went for both bedrooms.

Early the next morning, she heard a pounding outside his door. She jumped up quickly, settling her pillow in his arms before racing through the bathroom and into her rooms spelling on her clothes as she went. She opened her bedroom door to Find Professor Dumbledore physically trying to break down the door.

"Professor Dumbledore, if you go through the bathroom you might be able to breakthrough the wards." She said.

"Thank you Miss Granger." He said entering her rooms with her following closely behind. He tried dismissing her but she did not move. He went through the bathroom and did not find any wards so he went on through.

"Severus, wake up son." Dumbledore said gently shaking him.

Severus jumped up nearly hexing the Headmaster . "What are you doing in my rooms?" He asked slowly lowering his wand. He saw Hermione behind him and said quickly, "Miss Granger, perhaps you should leave the room and allow me some semblance of privacy."

Hermione backed out of the room knowing that he meant nothing by it. Hermioen knew that he had not reported the events of his meeting the night before and the Professor Dumbledore would be coming after the information but she had not expected him so early. Hermione waited in her room till Dumbledore left but she did not dare go talk to Severus till late that night. That night before they went to bed, they made sure that both of their rooms were more heavily warded and added proximity alarms to the stairs telling them if someone was on the stairs that did not live on the floor. They did not want to be disturbed as they had been that morning again if they could help it.

The start of Hermione's seventh year brought the small family once again to Hogwarts. Hermione had become head girl, Ron a 7th year prefect and Harry Quidditch captain. Severus remained the Potion's Master. The couple still made time to see each other a few minutes each week in the Room of Requirement. Hermione and her friends were now closer than ever. As long as they were not in class they were inseperable.

Hermione was just getting used to the new routines by the time that October had nearly ended. It was a week before Halloween when Hermione and Severus were wrapped up on the settee in front of a fire in the Room of Requirement when Severus hissed in pain and grabbed his forearm. He had taken to keeping his Death Eater robes and mask shrunk in his pocket. He quickly dawned on everything but the mask and kissed her goodbye before leaving. When he looked down at her and kissed her that last time, she hoped that would not be the last time he would kiss her. Hermione walked on pins and needles waiting for his return. She held the charmed galleon that they used to her chest hoping that he would signal his return. It was getting harder and harder for her to let him go and she was afraid of loosing him to the monster he served.

Severus flooed into the Headmaster's office with the information on an attack on Hogwarts set for Halloween. He had returned unscathed with the complete set of battle plans. New plans must be made to keep the castle secure.

"Albus, on the 30th, there will be one more meeting to go over the battle plans with the inner circle. I suggest that we take Mr. Potter to the meeting with the Senior order members and his friends to bring the battle to the Dark Lord. There will be 10 Death Eaters there. We would be able to take them all in one go." Severus said.

"Severus, can you get a team to that meeting undetected?" Dumbledore askedskeptically.

"Miss Granger can. She found an invisibility potion that even you can not see through. It has been tested." Severus said.

"How, do you mean it has been tested." Dumbledore roared.

"Run your most advanced detection charms, I am wearing something that is invisible to you all." He said smugly.

Dumbledore whipped out his wand and waved several series of spells over Severus each with a negative effect. Severus smiled then took off his wedding ring. He dipped it in the reversal potion, then wiped it dry. He returned the potion and the cloth back to his warded potion's kit before slipping the ring back on his finger. He placed his hands face up on Dumbledore's desk. Dumbledore sat back in his chair shocked at the rings placement. He was completely speechless.

"The placement and duration of the rings presence has no ramifications other than to say the potion can be used to work for months without being detected. The potion is injestible and can be used to make invisibility cloaks. My theory is to use the invisibility cloaks along with disillusionment charms combined with silencing spells to get the group into the meeting. Mr. Potter can use his daggers and poison to weaken the Dark Lord before killing him. The rest of the Order can take care of the inner circle." He said.

"If you are absolutely confident in this plan, we shall implement it. On the 29th, after classes, I shall allow you to go and be with your wife. I would like you to return by lunch on the 30th, so we can prepare." Albus said.

"Albus, I am watched here by my colleagues children. If I leave, my disappearance will be reported and my wife will be in considerable danger. I would rather not take that chance. Two 

other people know of my relationship and will be able to relay any news to her in the event something were to happen to me." Severus said.

"Very well. You are dismissed." The headmaster said.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 18

Just after classes on the 29th, Harry and Hermione went to the Room of Requirement together under their invisibility cloaks to meet with Severus to spend some time together. Severus had conjured a replica of Spinner's End. The living room held a roaring fire in the hearth as well as a set of wingback chairs with a gaming table and a beautiful set of wizard's chess on it. The game was set up. Harry took the whites and Severus the blacks. Hermione had sat draped across Severus's lap with her head on his chest watching the game between father and son. They were companionable quiet throughout the game sipping on butterbeers and munching on crisps provided by the room. Harry would occasionally look up to see what he now referred to his parents looking on at one another and he could see the love that they shared for one another unguarded. He was hoping to get a baby brother or sister out of them and knew that if they both survived that he would be seeing great things from them in the future. Hermione would occasionally catch Harry and Severus staring at one another trying to decide if there was anything more to say. In the end Severus said something first.

"Harry, next time we play I will not go as easy on you. Here, if you and Ginny decide to do anything tonight, I ask that you use this instead of your regular means. I would rather you be around to raise my grandchildren."

"And if you and Hermione do anything, I would rather you be around to raise my little brother or sister. After all, I cannot be the last Snape." He pocketed the vial before slipping out of the Room of Requirement, heading straight for Ginny. That night they would not be apart.

Severus led Hermione through the opposite door on the wall that led to a replica of their bedchambers at Spinner's End.

"If we survive the war, I promise you that we will christen this room properly at home just as soon as we are able." Severus said.

"Then it is a good thing that I plan on surviving, because I plan on christening a lot more rooms than just this one when we get home. I like the idea of being the mother of your children." She said kissing him heartily.

"And I like the idea of you being the mother of my children." Severus said backing her up to the bed before pulling them down on it.

"When the war is over, I am taking you to get a new wardrobe. This frock coat has too many buttons. You will no longer have to hide behind the mask that you have been wearing these many years. A new wardrobe will help with that." Hermione said before spelling the jacket open.

"Well then the same shall apply to you. No future Potion's Mistress and wife of mine shall get away with coming to my bed in these virginal white knickers, nor will you get to wear this ridiculous uniform unless we are acting out a detention scene in the dungeons. Then I shall need one of my sets of teaching robes as well." He said pulling off her tie and spelling open her shirt before nipping his way down her neck.

She spelled open all of the remaining buttons before peeling away the shirt and vest. She would not go near the bulge in his pants.

"You my dear are a tease." He said removing her shirt and bra.

"No more than you Severus, no more than you." She purred. She pulled off all of the rest of her clothes before strutting over to him and claiming a kiss.

Severus waved his wand and removed all the rest of his clothing before grabbing her and pinning her arms above her head.

"Now, who is teasing?" She asked trying to kiss him while he avoided her advances.

"I am no tease." He said thrusting into her and received a moan of pleasure.

Their lovemaking that night was slow and steady. Neither was in a hurry to rush the unavoidable. When they were completely sated, they drifted off to sleep. Very early the next morning, Hermione and Severus left the Room of Requirement one cloaked one not. They headed for their respective chambers to change. Hermione knew that Harry and Ginny should have been awake by that point but she was careful to be quiet just in case. Her bed curtains were still closed so she quickly spelled new uniform on before grabbing her apprentice robes. She draped them on the back of her chair before heading to her bathroom to fix her hair and brush her teeth. When she finished, she headed for the great hall to eat some breakfast before meeting Severus in the dungeons to brew more invisibility potion. Sure, they had enough for the mission but they always wanted some as backup. They made none of the remover in fear the Dumbledore would try to use it against them. Severus then made some contraceptive potions in mass as well as a hangover relief knowing that they would be needed tomorrow if everything went according to plan.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 19

Lunch was a rather subdued affair. The Headmaster made the announcement about the Halloween festivities being cancelled which caused many students to be disappointed. Nothing was mentioned about the attack in fear that it would come back on Severus. The whole hall was eerily silent for nothing was said and the only noises heard was the scraping of silverware on the china. They all ate through few wanted to. Just after lunch, the great hall was sealed to everyone save the order and the golden quad. Harry, Ron, Ginny, Bill and Arthur were playing chess, while Remus, Albus, Tonks, Minerva, and Mad Eye were all discussing different strategies. Severus and Hermione finished setting up all of the supplies needed. Molly had been given a mild sleeping draught. And Charlie was taking a nap after his trip from Romania. Shacklebolt would be arriving shortly.

Severus and Hermione made sure that there was enough protection and rejuvenation potion for each of the members going. Severus had the poison and antidote ready for Harry's knives. Just shortly after six, Harry was sent up to suit up. When he came back, his knives were coated, the entire group save Severus, were given their cloaks which were put on and fastened to the neck. Severus put on his robes and held his mask. He knew one way or the other this would be the last time he wore them.

"Mr. Potter, good luck." Severus said shaking his gloved hand.

"You too Professor." Harry said and Severus nodded.

"Miss Granger, should something happen today and I do not make it back, there is a letter in the top drawer of my desk in the lab. Please be sure that my wife and son get it." He said.

"I still remain optimistic and hope that I will not have to deliver them sir." Hermione said knowing that the Headmaster was listening and would probably go snooping later. The letters for her and Harry were safe in his desk at Spinner's End. Albus eyed them suspiciously but nothing more was said.

Remus and Tonks shared a loving kiss as did Arthur and Molly along with Harry and Ginny, Bill and Fleur.

Albus and Minerva stood together for a second before he said, "Stay safe. Come back to me."

"You will not be getting rid of your transfigurations teacher that easily." She said smiling at him.

The group of thirteen headed under invisibility cloaks save Severus who had disillusioned himself, to the main gate. Severus was just a few steps away when he felt his arm burn. He lifted the disillusionment and dawned his mask before hollering "Go." The group disapperated and appeared in Malfoy manor in the main hall. Severus slammed open the main hall's doors to allow the rest of the group in behind in his wake.

"Ah, Severus, now that you are hear we can go over tomorrow's raid plans. Now, tell me Severus will Mr. Potter be in attendance at tomorrow's ball?" Voldemort asked.

"Yes sir. He will be." Severus said.

"Good. Each of you will be leading a squadron of my men into the castle right after the start of the ball. Rape mame pillage but bring the boy to me." Voldemort said.

Harry pulled his dagger and threw it at Voldemort managing to catch him in the neck instead of the chest where he was aiming. He pulled his invisibility cloak from his head and said "Looking for me. Avada Kedavra." The spell burst from his wand and hit Voldemort in the chest. The other Death Eaters reacted casting curses at Harry who had hit the ground to avoid them. The rest of the order appeared from under their cloaks and began firing spells. Of the ten Death Eaters two was killed by other Death Eaters, four were bound and disabled, one escaped and the other three were knocked unconscious by the order members.

Severus was smiling broadly. He couldn't believe all of them were alive and they had come out of it with only a new scratch on the side of his left arm and Harry had a cut on the side of his face. Severus made sure that Tonks and Shacklebolt had everything under control while he took his small family to Spinner's End for a few minutes so they could celebrate in peace before returning to Hogwarts. Inside Spinner's End, Severus hugged them both. He spun Hermione around and around and kissed her soundly. Harry grinned at them before he saw Severus put her down and pull his wand.

"The wards are under attack!" He yelled motioning for them to follow him to the floo.

He sent them through to the Great Hall then added two additions to his wards before he himself flooed over. Harry and Hermione were wrapped up in hugs and congratulations. They were being pulled in two different directions. Albus shook Severus' hand.

"Congratulations m'boy." Albus said.

"Albus, Spinner's End is under attack. A death eater escaped." He all but yelled enraged at the attack.

"We shall send the aurors in to investigate it. Go get your arm looked at then make arrangements to see your wife. You deserve the break." Albus said moving to find an auror.

"Albus, if they are attacking my home without fear then they would attack her and my son if they knew of their existence. They are safer remaining in hiding. I am not putting my wife or son in any more danger than they currently are." He said dejectedly. Albus had stopped long enough to hear what Severus had to say before continuing on his path to find the aurors.

Severus left to go to the infirmary and saw Hermione going to leave as well. She had managed to worm her way out of the people. Harry managed to beg off before she did saying that he needed to have his face looked at. But really he wanted to see Ginny.

Hermione managed to find Severus on the observation deck of the Astronomy tower. He was standing at the rail looking out at the lake. Hermione cast a very powerful notice me not spell with a silencing spell built in. Severus felt the tingle of magic hit him and he turned to find Hermione standing there looking at him expectantly.

"Miss Granger, you should be in the Great Hall celebrating with your friends." He said.

"The person I wish to celebrate with is not in the Great Hall." She said.

"My wife would not approve of this situation." Severus said.

"I know your wife, she would not mind." Hermione said looking at the cut on his arm. "Take off your coat Professor. Let me look at your arm." She added commandingly.

"Miss Granger, are you trying to seduce your married professor?" He asked.

"No sir. I am simply trying to make sure that the Professor that I am studying my mastery under will be well enough to continue my apprenticeship." She said simply.

Severus pulled his death eater robes off and then his frock coat. Hermione used her wand to clean the cut, heal it and repair his shirt.

"Miss Granger, perhaps your talents were wasted in potions. Perhaps you should have been in healing." He deadpanned.

"Sir, my son happens to be accident prone. The healing spells were learned out of necessity." Hermione droned.

"He does seem to get hurt easily." Severus said.

"Yes, well between that and preparing potions ingredients, you learn to heal all minor ailments." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger, you will have to excuse me. I am due for rounds in a few minutes. Perhaps it will make my night to catch some randy dunderheads on the seventh floor." He said.

"Actually I think the seventh floor is all clear. I know for a fact the prefect rooms are more common for such displays." Hermione said.

"Then perhaps I shall have to check the seventh floor anyway." He said leaving with his robes and frock coat draped over his arm. He stopped in the door and said, "I shall see you at our next brewing session."

Severus made it down to the bottom of the tower before summoning the elf to send his cloak and coat to his chambers. He then casually mad his way through the castle with no set pattern or deliberacy till he made it to the 7th floor to the tapestry hiding the Room of Requirement. Severus felt the familiar nudge on his back telling him she was behind him. He paced the corridor thinking about the most relaxing environment for the two of them. When he opened the door, he was surprised to see his quarters appear.

"Welcome to my dungeons." He said.

"I can see why you would choose to come here." She said as she casually pulled off her invisibility cloak and draped it over the arm of the chair. Then she pulled off her jumper and draped it on the chair as well revealing a Gryffindor red form fitting tee shirt and those lovely low rise form fitting jeans that Severus couldn't keep his eyes off of.

"Wearing your house colors in the den of the snake is not the wisest thing to do. It will often lead to being bitten." He said.

"I have been bitten before." She said grinning at him.

"We shall see how you like this one." He said eyeing her up.

"Where are you going to bite?" She asked.

"Everywhere." He returned just before he grabbed her slinging her over his shoulder and carrying her to his bed where they would not be seen again till morning.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 20

The next day brought more excitement as classes had been cancelled for the day and there was to be a party in the Great Hall immediately following supper that night. Madame Hooch was watching over the impromptu games of quidditch while Hagrid looked out for the students near the lake. Most of the students could be found in the courtyard or in Hogsmeade buying sweets and things for the party. Hermione was in one of the shops buying Christmas colored lingerie that she had seen in the window. This Christmas, her whole family would be home again together. She was bringing her parents home and Severus would be opening the doors to Spinner's End and removing the concealment charms that made the house look as dilapidated as the rest of the houses on the street. Hermione's parents offered to let them stay in their home but Severus refused saying that he wanted to spend his first Christmas together as a family in his own home. The Grangers understood and agreed but only if they could cook Christmas lunch.

Severus was in Hogsmeade watching his small family. He knew that it would be growing. Harry had crossed the street in front of him and went into the jewelry shop to pick up a ring for Ginny. He knew there would be a match between them by the time the new school year started when Ginny would become a 7th year. He knew that Hermione was making her way through the robes shop to look for items to specifically torment him with. These days Hermione only had to look at him and he was set off.

Severus was waiting on his tailor to complete the new robes for him. He had agreed that a change was in order but it would not be that much of a drastic change. He was ready for a change and he agreed it was time to. He just wanted her to go through some changes as well. Hermione and Severus continued back to the castle to prepare for the party when they were ambushed just inside the entrance hall.

"Well, well, well, look what we have here, a mudblood and a traitor." Malfoy sneered.

"So, it takes five of you to do your master's bidding?" Hermione said.

"You are no true Slytherin." Severus said.

"No, you are the traitor to the cause." Parkinson said.

"And you are no better than your father." Severus returned.

"But we are still free." Malfoy said.

"Not for long." Severus said.

The Slytherins started firing off curses hexes and everything else that they could think of while Hermione and Severus dodged countered or even returned curses. Malfoy sent a curse at Hermione that she was not fast enough to block and it knocked her out. Severus became enraged and fired the strongest blasting curse he could think of before sending his patronus to Dumbledore and binding the group of students up leaving them in the hall. Severus knew that he too has some moderate injuries but all he could think about was Hermione's health. Severus gathered her up and carried her to the infirmary as fast as he could.

"Quickly, put her down on the bed." Poppy said as she saw Severus coming through the doors with Hermione unconscious. She quickly accessed her injuries before stabilizing her. Poppy found her rings though she was unable to see them. "Severus, she sent me a letter too. I am aware of the conditions she set for you to receive you letter. I promise your secret is safe." She said.

"Thank you." He replied still worrying about Hermione. Severus watched as Hermione was given a few potions before Dumbledore and Harry arrived.

"Poppy, how is she?" Albus asked.

"She will recover. She has a concussion that is being treated, she has some severe scarring to her liver and kidney that are beyond repair and they are currently being regrown. She has seven broken ribs, a punctured lung and a fractured leg. Her broken ribs were removed and are being regrown. Her lung and leg will be completely healed by tomorrow morning. Her left hand has been completely crushed ad it will take several more treatments before it is completely healed. She will remain in a coma till all of her injuries have been completely healed to lessen her pain." She said.

"Severus, how are you?" Albus asked.

"I will live." He said simply.

"Severus will be remaining in the infirmary for observation as his injuries were almost as severe as Miss Granger's were. I must monitor him for an infection and make sure that his ribs and lungs are mending properly." Poppy said.

"Albus, I trust that you have taken care of the children I left bound in the entrance hall." Severus growled.

"Yes, they are at the ministry being questioned for their actions. They will stand trial for what they have done." Albus said sadly.

"See that they do." Severus sneered.

"Albus, I need you to leave. Severus does not need any more excitement and I must tend to both of the patients as well as give Mr. Potter his last dose of the antidote." Poppy said. Dumbledore reluctantly complied. Poppy gave Harry his last dose before drawing the curtains around the small family to give them space. They were completely blocked by the curtains so not even Professor Dumbledore could see them. When Harry was cleared, Poppy returned to them and began her assessments of Severus and finished healing all of his many injuries. He would not leave the infirmary that night.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter 21

At Seven p.m. on the 5th of November, three professors and the Gryffindor group took a portkey to the Ministry of Magic Ballroom. Severus had not hidden his ring again. Hermione chose to remove the potion from her rings just for the night to see what would happen.

Minister Fudge took the podium just after the small group entered the ballroom. "Tonight, is a night of celebration for the peace that we once again can live in. Tonight we are here to present the Order of Merlin to the people responsible for bringing peace back to us. Tonight the Order of Merlin third class goes to Ginny Weasley and Poppy Pomphrey. The order of Merlin third class will also be given post humously to Sirius Black for his efforts to stop the mass murderer Peter Pettigrew." There was an eruption of applause as the crowd watched the two ladies to be pinned.

"For services beyond the required in the long term efforts to end the war, the order of Merlin Second class goes to Remus Lupin, Nymphadora Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt, Alastor Moody, Arthur Weasley, Molly Weasley, Bill, Charlie, Fred and George Weasley." A larger cry of applause erupted as the large group climbed the stage and each in turn was pinned.

"For the ultimate removal and sacrifice to rid our world of tyranny, I hereby award the Order of Merlin First class to Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall, Hermione Granger, Severus Snape, and Harry Potter." The strongest applause yet was heard when the first class pins were given.

The applause didn't end for Harry Potter. Harry was ushered to the podium for a speech to which he could not describe he said, "In fulfilling a prophecy, I have learned that you truest ally comes from the place you least expect it. Yes, this conflict cost the lives of thousands of innocent people, but now we must look beyond the death and to the future. It is time that everyone is treated equally. That lesson was very hard for me to accept and it took some very powerful hints for me to accept the lesson.

The first hint, came from a person by which I would have never have thought to have called friend but now that person is so much more than that. He has taught me that not everything is as it seems. The second hint came from an alliance between two people that under normal circumstances should have never been friends. They showed me that true friendship has no bias. Because of that alliance had no bias, I learned the true meaning of the word family. I received the best gift of all through them. Finally, the last hint that ultimately proved my theory is that even people with the best intentions can be led into a path similar or exactly the same as the path Tom Riddle took. Those good intentions have cost so many lives and after too much destruction in its path.

Now, I would like to thank my family for supporting me when I deemed myself unworthy of protection. But before I turn this ball over to the minister, I would like to say that this war is the reason that I am here today. See the war caused my parents to seek each other's company even if it was for the briefest of times. War caused me to loose the only family I have ever known only to find out later that the same war was responsible for me to gain a new family. The Order of Merlin is for them and all of the couples like them who found love in the midst of chaos. I only hope that I have lived up to their expectations. Oh and Dad where ever you are, in the future, I 

hope you will like what you see." Harry said. Severus knew what Harry meant but Professor Dumbledore was still standing there thinking about it.

The ball began with a dance by all of the order recipients to which Severus and Hermione did dance together. Most of the rest of the ball was spent talking to many of the order members or the occasional dance being taken. Severus and Hermione danced one more together closer to the end of the ball and were not seen together after that.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 22

Hermione and Harry each went their separate ways to avoid being seen together so they will not be followed together. They apparated to Spinner's End and watched as Severus pulled the charms from the house as they rounded the corner. The house once looked like it was falling in on itself changed before their eyes to reveal a vibrant new three story tudor home, nothing like all the rest of the ramshackle homes that lined the street. Hermione then walked up to him and hugged him tight receiving a kiss from him. Harry followed them up the walk and into the house. He was shocked at the difference that he saw. When he was in the house last it looked as if it had not been dusted in a decade and it was nearly falling apart. The night they had spent together in the Room of Requirement was what the living room looked like now. The library was grand and Hermione wished she could spend the rest of the day there.

Severus showed them the rest of the house including the bedrooms. They were left in their rooms for the rest of the afternoon to get themselves settled before they went out to do some shopping. Things were quiet for the small family till Christmas eve when the Grangers came to visit. Since they were staying the night, there was much to unload from the cars and things. They took the presents and put them under the tree first then settled all of the food for Christmas lunch into the refrigerator so everything just needed to be heated for lunch the next day. They spent the rest of the evening with small talk and games with Christmas carols playing in the background.

Christmas morning, Harry waited for the rest of them to come down from the residence to the living room to open presents. He did not have to wait long as Severus and Hermione soon came down dressed and ready to start the day. Severus and Hermione conjure a glass of cocoa for everyone and waited a few more minutes for the Grangers to come down so that they could open presents. They were just a few minutes later and too came down dressed. Harry played Santa and passed out the presents and they began to open up everything. Harry received clothes and books as well as some rather interesting looking items from the Weasley's joke shop.

Hermione and Severus too received clothes and books but they also received some promising alcohol to be used at a later date. The Grangers received electronics to enhance their living room after leaving the ones they had in the new house. They were surprised but clearly elated to see the gifts and knew it was to help them transition from Australia to England. After everything was packed up or sent to its respective rooms, they settled down to get some breakfast. They spent the next several hours conversing one another and then a lunch companionably. Harry left after lunch to visit the Weasley's and the love of his life. The Granger's returned to their home for the first time since they had left for Australia and Severus and Hermione made good on the promise to christen the rest of the house.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 23

The family returned to the castle for the second term with a new vigor. They all had the strength to finish the year hopefully without any more complications. They kept their routines and settled back down quickly into the routines that they had before. They still frequented the Room of Requirement for their personal time and brewed together just as before.

Valentine's day, the morning breakfast and post shocked many people as Severus received a rather large box with a note saying not to open till he was away from all the wandering eyes of the head table. Inside he discovered some rather unique underwear combinations for him to choose from so that the rest of his present could be properly attired.

Hermione received the usual dozen roses in her favorite color and a large package that she was told to open in the Great Hall. She pulled the scarlet and silver paper off the package and then pulled off the top. She found a rather nice diamond necklace and earrings. Hermione was speechless. She did not expect for Severus to have given her such a gift. She quickly put them on and charmed her hair up to show off her new jewelry.

Severus sent Hermione word to meet him in the Room of Requirement an Hour before supper. She was waiting for him and he felt her presence behind him, he opened the door to let her in. He spotted Albus coming up and tried to enter the room but was stopped before he could shut the door.

"Severus, may I have a word with you?" He asked.

Severus wouldn't allow Albus to look inside the room and waited on the aged wizard to catch up to him.

"Severus, it has come to my attention that you have been using the Room of Requirement rather frequently. Tell me why the sudden change." Albus said.

"What I do in my own time is none of your concern. I am not breaking any rules and the frequency of use can be summed up to the fact that I miss my wife and the room provides some means for me to cope with the separation." Severus said.

"How long have you been married?" Albus asked.

"A couple of years now, but that does not matter." Severus replied.

"And why do you still refuse to let her stay here with you? Surely she could come to Hogwarts now." Albus replied.

"My family is not safe anywhere at the moment and they will not be till the last death eater has been apprehended. After the display in October you can understand why I am reluctant to even consider bringing them here." Severus then slammed the door behind him and sealed it keeping Albus out of the room.

Severus did not even care at that point if Albus Dumbledore was mad or not. He needed Hermione in his life and he needed the stress relief she provided. Nothing but Hermione mattered at that time to him and nothing would matter again till he had held Hermione in his 

arms for a while and let the world go around him. He needed the release from it all and she helped with that.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter 24

March set in and three was plenty of things to be completed. Hermione was busy trying to complete her apprenticeship all the while not feeling well. She would eat in the great hall then feel horrible as if everything she ate was the worst choice she could have made, and in the lab all of the smells would turn her stomach even if she was not brewing anything that smelled really offensive. Finally after a week of straight nausea and no apparent explanation, she went to see Poppy. She told Severus to meet her in the infirmary that she felt that she needed to be checked out and after reading the note he nearly raced up there thinking that something was really wrong with her. She told Severus to meet her in the infirmary that she felt that she needed to be checked out and after reading the note he nearly raced up there thinking that something was wrong with her since she was hardly ever sick. Severus had cancelled his class and was just a few seconds behind her entering the infirmary.

"Miss Granger, I trust that you are not too terribly ill as to miss your scheduled brewing session this afternoon." He said covering up the reason he was there since there was another student in the infirmary with them.

"Miss Granger, Professor Snape, if you will follow me please I have a few things that I wish to discuss with you about my potions stores in my office." Poppy said.

Severus and Hermione entered her office and Poppy transfigured one of the chairs into a comfortable chair for Hermione to sit in. She warded her office door.

"Hermione how long have you not been feeling well?"

"About a week." Hermione replied.

"Did you remember to take last month's potion on time?" Poppy asked.

"Yes. I took it before I left here like I always do." Hermione said guessing as to what Poppy was referring to and she got a little nervous since she was beginning to suspect the same thing.

"We'll let's run the diagnostics to be sure." Poppy said running her wand over Hermione's lower abdomen and it glowed a soft blue. "Either the potion you took was out of date or some of the ingredients were not fresh. You are with child." Poppy said.

"Poppy, pull all of your stock. I shall brew a new batch before the end of the day. Have everyone who came to you for that potion tested when you received that batch for testing." Severus said not wanting to show Poppy his emotional side that was for Hermione and his family.

"You don't have to worry about that. There was only three vials of the potion used and I have seen the other two girls this week. They are monitored every two weeks. I am going to leave the two of you here for a few minutes while I get Hermione some potions." Poppy said.

Severus smiled at her and kissed her gently and hugged her close.

"I am happy about this if you are." Severus said.

"I am happy too. It is a little early than I expected but I am happy." She told him as she breathed in his unique scent and allowed him to hold her. Severus placed a hand on her abdomen and rubbed small circles over her still flat belly. He would look foreword to seeing her grow large with his child.

Poppy came back in and brought a set of vials in from St. Mungos.

"These are prenatal potions for you and a nausea potion as well. These should last you until Severus can brew some more for you. You will have to come back in a month for me to check on you and the baby. Your curriculum will not interfere with the pregnancy but take it easy. Remember to eat three meals a day and have at least one good snack. I have to inform Professor Dumbledore that there is a student who is pregnant but I will not have to tell him who you are or the father of the child is since you are of age and frankly it is none of his business since you are married."

"Thank you madam Pomphrey." Hermione said as she downed the first of the vials befreo storing the rest of them in her bag.

"You are free to go." She said politely.

Severus helped her out of her chair and they exited together heading for the Great Hall for lunch.

During lunch, Dumbledore was looking over the hall trying to figure out which of the students that were legally adults he thought could have been pregnant and the ones that he suspected he tried to figure out who the parent would be. Severus watched him and smirked to himself he could see the wheels in the Headmaster's head turning. Finally after the Headmaster returned his attention to his plate and had eaten a few bites he called to Severus and said,

"Severus, I need you or Miss Granger to brew some prenatal potions for the infirmary. It seems one of our seventh years is pregnant." Albus said.

"Poppy added them to the list of things needed for the infirmary this afternoon." Severus replied.

"I wonder which of them it could be." Minerva said.

"We shall not know unless she chooses to confide in us." Dumbledore said.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 25

With everything happening and the graduation upon them Severus and Hermione were feeling the strain from not being able to be with one another. She was trying to get all of her last minute revisions done along with all of her final potions completed for her apprenticeship so that she would finish her training and her education at the same time. Severus had so much homework and exams to grade that the only time he had to relax any was when Hermione was in the lab brewing with him and he was teaching her. At least for him it did not feel like teaching.

Hermione's pregnancy was nearing the end of her second month and she was still not showing any. She studied hard for her NEWT's and sat them without stressing. She knew that she could have any job she wanted and regardless of her scores. She completed her apprenticeship and the only thing standing in the way of her having her mastery was taking the final test at the ministry which she could not do while she was pregnant. Hermione's parents were thrilled with the good news and they would see her in person for graduation.

Severus had been cornered the day before graduation by the Headmaster and pulled into conference as they headed to the great hall.

"Severus the last of the Death Eater's had their trials with the wizengamot yesterday. It is finally over. Next year the DADA position will be yours if you want it." He said.

"If you are going to Hire Miss Granger to fill my position, you will have to wait a year. She will not be taking her final exams until January." Severus said before adding, "When she is able to fill my place then I shall be happy to take the DADA post."

"Do you know why she is waiting so long to take her final exams? I thought that she really wanted to gain her mistress status." Dumbledore said.

"She said that she wanted more time to study for some of the potions that she has only been able to read about before she goes and takes the exams. She wished to be absolutely ready for them." Severus deadpanned.

"When will you be bringing your wife to meet the rest of the staff? We are all hoping that you would have introduced us to her by now." Albus asked.

"My wife is currently pregnant and has not wished to leave our hideaway since she became pregnant. I can only guess that she will be ready to travel and meet everyone by the start of the new term. She will have completed her first trimester and should not be feeling as tired all the time by then." Severus said.

"Congratulations Severus. I am so happy for you. You have no idea how long I have wanted to see you start your own family. You will not regret a minute of it." Severus said clapping him on the back.

"My wife and I feel the same way." Severus said glancing down at Hermione from the head table. The other professor's were giving Severus congratulatory sentences upon hearing the news and he happily accepted the happy words. He was pleased the staff was taking the news so well even though they did not know who his wife was.

Hermione's parents arrived by portkey an hour before graduation started. They were delivered to Hermione's rooms by a house elf so they could be escorted to the ceremony by Hermione. She still had to wear her uniform and no one suspected her to be pregnant. Her hair was pulled up and she was wearing all of the jewelry that Severus had given her. Her rings were visible and would remain so since she was graduating. She was Mrs. Snape and she was proud to be. She was a s ready as she ever would be. Her parents were making a fuss over how she was graduating and receiving her apprentice certificate all at the same time. They asked why he was not with her and she had told them that he had to help them set up for graduation and she was not completely lying to them when she said it.

After the services, Hermione and the Grangers were standing around talking to the Weasleys when Severus finally made his way up to them.

"Arthur Molly, Steven, Jane, is good to see you all again." He said.

"Yes it is." Arthur said before politely excusing himself to speak with Alice Longbottom.

"I hope you are as proud of your daughter as I am." Severus said as he handed Hermione a small box. She opened it and found her certification pen.

"I was wondering when I would be getting this." She said pinning it to her robe with her head girl badge and her order of Merlin. She then removed her apprentice badge.

"We are very proud of her and would like to celebrate with her when she returns to England. You are invited to join us if it would be convenient for you." Steven said.

"I would be honored to join you." Severus said.

"Then we shall make the arrangements through Hermione." Jane said.

"Excuse me for a moment. The headmaster wishes to speak with me." Severus said.

"You are being most civil today Severus. Tell me what is the occasion?" Dumbledore asked.

"My wife and son are coming out of hiding today. She feels that she is ready to travel since her pregnancy has eased up on some of her symptoms." Severus said clearly happy that she would be with him now.

"Is your son from this relationship or a prior one?" Dumbledore asked.

"He is from a previous relationship and when his mother died, my wife decided to adopt him." Severus returned watching his son interact with his grandparents.

Dumbledore began looking very skeptical after seeing Harry hug Mr. and Mrs. Granger. He was not through with is questioning as he sought the Grangers who were still standing with their daughter and Harry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Granger, it is good to see you back from your trip abroad. Please tell me how it went." He said.

"It was interesting. We are just glad to be back home with our family together again." Steven said.

"Yes and your family has expanded some." He said trying to get them to elaborate further.

"It seems that for some time this year, our daughter has had the pleasure of being the adoptive parent to Mr. Harry Potter here. We were telling the boy that he will always be welcome in our home if he wished it even if he was no longer technically a part of the family." Jane said.

"Ah." Dumbledore said, wishing that they would have said more.

"Yes, well if you will excuse us sir, we are going to show the grangers a tour of the castle before they have to leave." Harry said politely excusing the group.

Severus conjured up a note and went to the Headmaster to deliver it.

"Albus, one of the healers at St. Mungos sent me this missive. I must beg forgiveness and leave for a short time. I shall return for my duties at the graduation ball." He said handing the Headmaster the note.

"Professor Snape, please meet me here at St. Mungos we are in need of you rbrewing skills to save the life of a young pregnant patient. With out your help we are afraid we shall be unable to save the girl. Respectfully Healer Grewshelf."

"Go." He said and watched as Severus took his leave of Graduation and headed straight for the gates to exit. He wanted the excuse to retrieve some things he needed for graduation and had been unable to get them. He would be dancing with his wife at the ball and he wanted to look his best for her. He had ordered new robes and they were finally ready. Severus had something very special for them planned for the night.

He apparated to his tailors and picked up his robes then he went through Spinner's end to pick up the lingerie set that he liked so much that Hermione had left there before apparating to Grimmauld Place to get completely ready. He used what had been their shower and applied all of her favorite scents to drive her crazy. He made sure that all fo the potions fumes wer e gone from his pores and that every surface of his body was completely clean. He brushed his hair making sure that every strand was in place and it did not look like what it usually looks like with the protectant in it. He wanted Hermione to see him at his best and this would be his best. His best shoes had been polished to perfection and even his silver buckles had been polished. He put his new suit on then new robes over that before putting all of the accessories. He looked the part of a well established master in his field with his masters pin and Order of Merlin pinned to the front of the robes. If she wanted to be impressed she would be.

He made sure that everything was set before apparating back to Hogwarts to the main gates. It was dark when he let himself through. He knew that the ball would be starting in a few moments. He slipped in through the teachers entrance. Dumbledore was busy whispering in Minerva's earto which she was blushing rather profusely. The other professors were standing around talking to one another and were oblivious to what was going on and even that he was there. The orchestra had been charmed to play and at the stroke of eight pm, it started playing.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter26

Hermione and Blaise came through the doors first and she looked absolutely stunning in that midnight blue dress. She looked every bit the part of a sophisticated lady. She had her hair put up with the onyx chopsticks and all of her sapphire jewelry was also visible as well as her wedding rings since she had chosen to leave them visible. She truly was his tonight. The waltz that was playing was rather fast for his taste and he was glad that it would be a quick dance so he could get his hands on his beautiful wife.

As the last note from the orchestra was played, Severus appeared as Blaise was bowing to her. She bowed in return to Blaise and took Severus hand. Severus knew this waltz would be much slower and he preferred them that way. As the floor began to fill up, Severus and Hermione too began to dance. He held her at a professional distance with one hand at her waist and the other gently resting at his side. Hermione had the tail of her dress in one hand and the other resting on his chest. They were completely in sync with one another as if they belonged together yet he held the professional distance that was still demanded but the room could tell that there was more to the story than met the eye. Dumbledore looked on in near furious rage as he could clearly see what he had not been able to see till now. He did not know everything but he would get to the bottom of it all and soon. He would let them have their night and he would catch them together red handed as they say. Severus smirked at the Headmaster and it left him even angier.

He then whispered, "I think the Headmaster is finally catching on tour little game."

"Well it is about time he joined the rest of the world." Hermione returned.

All too soon, their dance was ending. Severus bowed to her in a formal bow. Harry and Ginny had ended up beside them and had escorted Hermione off the floor. She accepted the Punch that Harry had given her knowing that it had not been spiked yet and waited for the onslaught to occur. Ginny knew that something was going on and did not care since Harry did not care. But Ronald Weasley well, he was another story all together. She could see the anger welling in his eyes as he trudged his way over to them. She whispered a wandless silencing spell just before he began to yell.

In a calm relaxed tone, she said, "Ron, before you go blowing your big mouth you are going to listen to what I have to say. You chose to play the field in fifth year when I wanted to have any kind of relationship with you. When I took myself off the market and turned you down, because I had someone to fill the role you missed, you got angry. You were snogging and you decided to date every girl you could but instead of it making me jealous to come back to you, you found the girl for you. Susan loves you and I know you care for her greatly. Don't go ruining the only good woman to ever come into your life. I made my choice and I do expect you to move on. I am going to remove the charm and when I do, I expect you to be civil." She said as she lifted the spell.

"But Hermione why him? Why not me?" He whined.

"Because it was never meant to be between you and I." She said before leaving the boy in tears on the floor.

McGonagall had been close enough to hear the conversation and quickly made her way to where Hermione had encased himself with Ginny and Harry.

"Miss Granger, might I have a word with you in private." She said and leaving no room for argument.

Hermione allowed her head of house to pull her to a corner and cast a powerful silencing bubble.

"Professor, before you ask me any questions or even demand an explanation, let me tell you that I have not slept with Professor Snape while I was a student. Yes, I am the 7th year that is pregnant but at the same time it was conceived consensually between myself and my husband and yes you did hear me correctly. I have done no worse than a professor that I know, who was caught breaking the relations clause with a professor while she was head girl. Headmaster Dippet put that little clause in the school bylaws that allowed you to continue your studies and allow Professor Dumbledore to continue teaching. Dippet was a lot more forgiving and not as manipulative as our current Headmaster has been. I will answer any question you have but not tonight during my last bal here." Hermione said and she turned and left the speechless professor in her wake.

She returned to Harry to find the Husband dancing with her future daughter in law.

"Harry how about a dance." Hermione asked.

"Sure." He said escorting his mum out on the dance floor. She was impressed that he could dance as well as he could.

"Your father and I will be happy to see Ginny become a part of the family." Hermione said.

"I was thinking of asking her some time tonight." Harry replied.

"Then I shall try to keep your father out of the rose gardens." Hermione said seriously.

"Don't let me catch you snogging in the rose bushes." Harry said.

"I think that we are way beyond that particular base." She said smiling and glancing down at her stomach.

"Yes. Dad told me." Harry said blushing.

"Oh, not all the details I am sure." Hermione returned.

"Will I be a good dad?" Harry asked.

"I am sure that you will like your father is getting the chance to become the father figure he always wanted to be." Hermione replied.

"If it is okay with you I think that the next dance shall belong to Ginny." Harry said eyeing his girlfriend close by.

"Then go she will be free in just a few seconds." Hermione said releasing him as he bowed to her.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter 27

Hermione danced with three other Gryffindor males, Neville, Dean and Seamus before begging off the Ravenclaw McLaggen to get a sip of juice. Hermione watch Severus dance with a few of his students while she was dancing and Millicent Bulstrode was included. Severus was professional with them all till her to which he spoke something rather harsh before leaving her on the dance floor alone. Hermione smirked at Bulstrode as she left the floor in tears. But she felt really bad for Severus as he ended up in the arms of Madam Hooch who had been trying to land him in her bed for the last several years. She was rather tipsy and was rather loud when she delivered her last pickup line.

"Severus, come trade in your younger model for a more experienced one." Severus just stopped at the proclamation then noticed Hermione was standing right behind Hooch.

"His wife would not appreciate that." Hermione whispered. Hooch looked at Severus like her eyes were going to explode then she noticed the ring on his finger. She was nearly in tears.

"I think Miss Bulstrode might like some company in that department." Severus told her as she left him. Hermione just chuckled at that.

Hermione dipped out a glass of punch for herself and using her wand siphoned off all of the alcohol that had been spiked in it before grabbing a cookie. Severus stood near but did not speak to her. He merely enjoyed the alcohol and watched his charges dance. Hermione would sit out the next dance and the one that followed was for the student teacher combinations She knew that they would dance that one together. Dumbledore approached them and she knew that he was going to ask her to dance the next dance.

"Miss Granger, will you do me the honor of giving me this next dance?" He asked cordially.

"I am sorry sir, but that dance is already promised. I can give you the dance that follows however." She said innocently.

"But of course Miss Granger." He replied civilly.

The next song was indeed dedicated to the student teachers and Hermione and Severus did dance it together. Severus still held her in a professional stance with only one arm holding her. They twirled gracefully around the floor. They were catching many of the other couples attentions as they danced.

"Our Headmaster wishes to speak with me during the next dance." Hermione said.

"Let him speak." Severus returned relishing the feel of her in his arms. He knew the Headmaster was looking for answers and that he would not get any until they revealed the truth.

"He is up to something and I had to tell his dear wife that she would be told everything but not today." Hermione replied.

"You know we are the focus of much attention." Severus said.

"Yes, they are wondering what is going on between Potions Master and his Certified former apprentice and Head Girl." Hermione said.

"I would not comment on the question." Severus said.

"Let them guess." Hermione added. Severus spun her again and again making her laugh. Many heads turned then to see why they were hearing Hermione laugh with the cruelest man they knew.

Dumbledore was furious. He was ready to break them up and send them to Azkaban. She spun back to him and they returned to their professional stance just as always. Dumbledore made his way to her so that he could take over for the next dance. Severus bowed to her and she returned it before turning to the Headmaster he took her in his arms as professionally as he could muster given his rage and led her around a half time before speaking.

"Miss Granger, tell me what is your relationship with Professor Snape?"

"He was my professor for the last seven years, he was my master for my apprenticeship and his is my colleague in the order. The rest of the information is privileged." She said.

"What do you mean privileged?" He asked.

"The same methods Professor Snape used to hide his secrets from the dark lord hide other secrets from you and the rest of the world. The information can only be released by Professor Snape." She said calmly.

"Are you with child?" He asked.

"The answer to that too is privileged." She said civilly.

"Miss Granger you realize the Professor Snape could go to Azkaban pending an investigation of this situation." Headmaster threatened.

"Sir, I am an adult in both the wizarding and the muggle worlds. Any relationship that you are hinting at would have happened while I have been an adult and there would be no cause for an investigation." She said politely.

"The bylaws for the school do not permit this sort of relationship." Headmaster said.

"But there is a bylaw that would pertain to us and your claims have no validity without proof." Hermione said.

"Miss Granger this is not the end of this." Headmaster said bowing to her before leaving her alone on the floor before the song ended.

Hermione quickly made it off the dance floor and ended up getting stuck by Lavender and Pavarti. They wanted answers.

"Not now ladies. If you can find me after the ball is over then I shall answer all of your questions." Hermione said before ducking them.

Hermione stood in the back corner of the room and waited for the next two songs to go through before she would dance again. She watched as Severus took a turn out on the floor with Madam Pomphrey. She loved how open her husband was being for the first time around this many people. She knew that he really appreciated all that Madame Pomphrey had done for him and his small family. Midway through the song, Harry cleared his throat on Sonorus charm and said,

"Ginny Weasley has just consented to be my wife." Great ear splitting applause could be heard throughout the castle. "I have been given her parent's permission and blessings along with my own. But that is not all that needs to be said. At the beginning of the sixth year my true parentage was revealed. After my muggle relatives were killed, my best friend stepped up and adopted me since I could not be claimed by my father at the time without him being marked for death by the Death Eaters. Tonight, that threat no longer exists. Tonight I publically proclaim and accept my father. His name is Master Severus Tobias Snape. Today, just before the ministry closed, my official name change was signed and approved after a blood verification test confirmed my parentage. From this day forth, I will no longer be known as Harry James Potter but as Harry Snape. I would like to thank my both my father and his wife for the endless support they have given me and for finally giving me a true home and a loving family. I would like to congratulate my parents for their upcoming new child and wish them all the best in our growing family." Harry said cancelling the charm.

Harry left the dais and made his way through the cheering crowd to embrace his father for the first time publicly. Severus invoked a silent Sonorus charm then said, "Well Harry, there is but one thing left for you to do." He cancelled the charm then harry lifted the charmed potion. Harry transformed from the version of Potter to what he was supposed to rightfully be a green eyed version of Snape. Everyone was speechless as they openly stared at father and son.

"Before the last two songs are played, there is one more announcement to be made." Severus said pausing. "Today as my son was having his name changed, my muggle marriage liscense was being recorded and my records were unsealed since the threat to my life and that of my family's have been resolved. The morning edition of the profit will post the official announcements for the wedding but my husband and I decided to publicly announce our union before our peers and colleagues. This will undoubtedly be my last dance. Ladies and gentlemen, may I present my wife." Severus said holding out his hand. Hermione stepped up and took it. 

The music began playing and Severus embraced her for the first time as his wife in front of the crowd. He held her close and led her around and around the floor never breaking eye contact. There was not a pair of eyes looking anywhere else but at them. Hermione had her cheek resting on his chest and Severus was still only looking at her. While the actual dance only lasted two minutes, to them it felt like an eternity. At the end of the song, Sevrus bent and kissed Hermione's hand and escorted her from the floor on his arm. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall stopped them at the doors to the entrance hall.

"Albus here is a copy of my marriage liscense as well as a signed copy of the healers exam administered to Hermione just hours before our wedding confirming Hermione's status as a virgin. You will find that on the muggle marriage license that the ministry approved date stamp is for the same date. The ministry approved this union and sealed the records. At the time of the marriage hormone was no longer a student because she was not currently enrolled in any classes and within Hogwarts hence no bylaws were broken. The board of Governors as well as an outside member of the NEWT's examiners have verified and confirmed all of Hermione's grades from her last two years. Any relations between professors and their married students are acceptable by the bylaws and therefore any child conceived through such relationship is also acceptable. Now Headmaster, if you will excuse us, my wife and I would like to retire. It has been a long day for the both of us." Severus said.

Professor Dumbledore took on step to the side to allow them both to pass then collapsed on the floor. Madam Pomphrey was at his side immediately and after several spells and a few tense moments she had him up on a stretcher and being levitated out to the infirmary. Professor McGonagall was hot on her trail.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter 28

Professor McGonagall watched as Poppy worked on her husband. She recognized the spell to stop a stroke and knew that this was what had happened. Albus was alive and stable thanks to Poppy's quick assessment. She was just waiting for him to come back around. Albus' eyes began to flutter and he awoke slowly.

"Albus, you have had a stroke, but Poppy has patched you back up." Minerva said gently holding the aging wizards hand.

"Tell me was it all a dream?" He asked.

"No Albus it was not a dream." Minerva said and he just sighed.

"Do you remember when I told you that meddling too much in others affairs would end up coming back to haunt you, well it has my love and it could have cost you your life. You created the environment that stimulated their feelings for one another then denied them an outlet for those feelings. They responded in turn. You cannot blame them for those actions since you played a pivotal role in their relationships conception. Forgive them. They deserve it just like you do." Minerva said gently.

"My darling, how did this happen?" He asked dejectedly.

"Much the same way ours did." Minerva responded gently kissing his forehead.

"Where are the Snapes now?" He asked.

"Young Harry is in the Room of Requirement with if I am not mistaken Miss Weasley. Severus and Hermione are in his chambers. You know this is the first time she has ever been in there. Their marriage has been hard and they have spent very little of it actually together. Let them have their night together and speak with them in the morning." Minerva said gently.

"Very well my dear, very well." He said sighing.

Severus and Hermione walked to his quarters in the dungeons arm in arm. Hermione had never actually been in his quarters before nor he hers. Severus placed a charm on the old radio in the corner to play something light and helped her to pull of f her shoes before he toed off his as well. Hermione came to him and gave him a mischievous smirk.

"My dear Professor, are you trying to seduce your student?" Hermione asked running her hands up his chest.

"No Miss Granger, I am trying to seduce my wife but it seems that I have managed to catch the student instead." Severus said trying to play along.

"Yes, well I have a feeling that you might have more fun with the student. See this student has had a terrible crush on her potions master and it seems that his Mrs. has abandoned her husband for the time being." Hermione said as she waved a hand down her zipper and it came undone. She allowed the dress to fall from her shoulders revealing a sapphire blue camisole and matching knickers.

"Well, does this student have her master's attention?" She questioned.

"Most definitely." He said letting his eyes roam over her form. Hermione slunk over to him and using a nonverbal spell she unfastened all of the clasps and buttons on his robes.

"I would say that blue is most definitely becoming on you sir." She said removing his coat and jacket before beginning to strip him of his shirt and trousers. Her mouth was watering as she continued to strip him down to his black silk boxers.

"My dear Professor are you happy to see me?" She asked raising an eyebrow at the buldge.

"Most definitely." He said pulling her from the floor and possessing her mouth passionately to stop her from doing anything else to his erection. He knew he would not last if she did.

Severus stripped her of her clothes paying homage to all of her body as it was revealed paying close attention to all of her most sensitive areas. When she could no longer stand the attention, he led her to their bed before removing his boxers and climbing on up with her. Their coupling was slow and gentle. They each knew what the other wanted and needed. They were in heaven as they reached the climax of their union exploding with one another tangled in the sheet where they fell asleep. In the wee hours of the morning each got up and dressed knowing that they would be receiving visitors in the morning.

At seven a.m. Albus flooed himself into Severus bedchambers to find the couple still asleep in the bed.

"Severus, Hermione wake up. We have much to discuss." Albus said from his position on the couch.

Severus stirred and made sure that Hermione was dressed befor he moved any further up in the bed. Once he had her awake he said, "Headmaster, what brings you to the dungeons this morning?"

"Severus, in my time trying to defeat Voldemort, I used people to make my agendas fulfilled at the cost that some people were hurt in the process at the excuse that it was necessary for the greater good. My agendas caused the two of you to defend your personal lives and it is my fault that my health was affected when everything was revealed last night. Today is my last day as Headmaster since my health too such a decline since the fall of Voldemort. My last action as Headmaster is to appoint the new deputy Head. Minerva completely agrees with the 

appointment and is waiting on you to meet with her this morning. Your announcement is in the profit this morning and has made your marriage into a fairytale romance. Your announcement is not causing as much fuss as your son's however. His has caused the ministry to become over run with concerned witches and wizards wishing to know the truth. Now, I must ask you to get dressed and make an appearance in the Great Hall for breakfast so the rest of the student body knows that the two of you did not run off on the last day of school. Your new appointment will be announced during breakfast as well. Congratulations on the appointment, marriage and new child." He said leaving via the floo before they could day anything.


	30. Chapter 30

Epilogue

Severus and Hermione were shocked to hear the Headmasters words They complied with his wishes but Hermione would eat by his side today instead of at her old table since she could publically claim him now.

The last breakfast was a raucous affair. Hermione had taken her place beside Severus and was extremely pleased with the staff interactions with Severus. Hermione watched her friends and she was surprised that they were not being overrun with questions. She leaned over and whispered to Severus,

"It seems Ginny has decided to stay with Harry after his announcement and has kept her promise to marry him."

"It seems they are doing well with it all." He said.

Albus Dumbledore stood and began his speech. "Another year has gone by and I am disappointed to say that this will be my last year as Headmaster. Deputy Headmistress McGonagall shall be taking my place in the fall and together we have appointed the new Deputy Headmaster to be Professor Severus Snape. With the new appointments complete for next year, I shall retire and maintain my post on the wizengamot. That is all." He said before returning to his own breakfast.

Severus and Hermione knew that there would be backlash following the appointment but none of it mattered as they were together. They had their family and nothing could change that. They no longer had to hide their relationship and all was well with the world for them at least until the newest Snape would be born. That is another story for another time.


End file.
